Az utolsó kapitány II
by Mariliisa
Summary: -HIATUS- Az utolsó kapitány c. ficem folytatása. Figyelem: szereplő halála, trágár beszéd, kínzás előfordul!
1. Amikor minden elkezdődött

**Cím:** Az utolsó kapitány II.  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Előzmény:** Az utolsó kapitány  
**Műfaj:** dráma, tragédia, barátság, akció, kaland, általános  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** ?  
**Állapot:** futó  
**Szereplők:** Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Aizen, Ichimaru és a Bleach világának szinte összes szereplője  
**Párosítás:** -  
**Korhatár:** M/16+  
**Ismertető:** Hogyan süllyedt Seireitei a végső kétségbeesésbe? És mit tehet egy magára maradt kapitány?  
**Figyelmeztetés:** kínzás, szereplő halála, trágár beszéd  
**Spoiler:** igazából nincs  
**Megjegyzés:** E-Ditkének és Eriknek sok szeretettel.  
A rend kedvéért: a dőlt betűvel írt részek visszaemlékezések.

* * *

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 1.  
**Fejezet címe:** Amikor minden elkezdődött  
**Szavak száma:** 878  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, a Gotei 13 kapitányai  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Rövid bevezető fejezet, melyben két évet ugrunk vissza az időben.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Hitsugaya cellájának ajtaja nyikorogva kinyílt, és a jövevény lassan a megbéklyózott kapitányhoz sétált. Mikor odaért, a fehérhajú shinigami felemelte fejét, és türkizzöld szemeivel döbbenten meredt az alakra.

- Te…? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

- Rég találkoztunk, Toushirou!

* * *

Két évvel korábban

_Hitsugaya lemondóan sóhajtott, mikor belépett az irodába, megpillantva a kanapén alvó Matsumotót. Ez is csak egy olyan tipikus hétfő reggel volt, amikor már fejfájással ébredt, s a migrén csak fokozódott a nap folyamán – ami elsősorban hadnagyának volt köszönhető._

_Az ifjú kapitány tudta, hogy nem sok értelme lenne felébreszteni Matsumotót, addig is csönd van, amíg az a nagymellű boszorka alszik. Igen, így nevezte magában hadnagyát Hitsugaya mióta csak megismerkedett vele. Hiszen minek hívjon egy shinigamit, aki leüti őt a saját melleivel?_

_A gondolatra a kapitány nosztalgikusan elmosolyodott, majd leült asztalához, és nekilátott a napi teendőinek. Először ellenőrizte, hogy mindenki leadta-e a jelentését, majd elolvasta a leveleit, utána összeállította a napi feladatokat osztaga számára, és aláírta a szabadságoltatási papírokat. Mikor mindezzel végzett, felpillantott az órára, és elindult a szokásos, hétfő reggeli kapitánygyűlésre._

_- Jó reggelt, Hitsugaya-taichou – szólította meg mosolyogva Ukitake, mikor már az első osztag felé vezető úton sétált._

_- Ukitake? Jobban vagy? – kérdezte a kis kapitány._

_- Ó, igen, remekül érzem magam – mosolygott a fehérhajú férfi. – Megkaptad az üzenetet, amit küldtem neked?_

_- Igen – bólintott a fiú. – Természetesen számíthatsz a támogatásomra._

_- Szóval egyetértesz velem? Ennek nagyon örülök – bólintott Jushirou._

_- Kik vannak még az oldalunkon? – kérdezte Hitsugaya._

_- Shunsui, természetesen. Sikerült meggyőznöm Komamura-taichout és Kuchiki-taichout is – sorolta a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya._

_- Ennyi? Összesen öten vagyunk? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú._

_- Nos, Unohana-taichou még nem válaszolt, ahogy Zaraki és Kurotsuchi sem.. Kira-kunt és Hisagi-kunt is megkérdeztem, támogatnak. Soi Fon kapitány azonban ellenzi az ötletem, ahogy az ötödik osztag hadnagya is._

_- Hinamorit bízd rám – nézett fel Ukitakéra Toushirou._

_- Ahogy kívánod – bólintott a férfi._

_Eközben a két alakhoz csatlakozot Kyouraku is, szokásos mosolyával üdvözölve két kollégáját, majd beszámolt róla, hogy Unohana is támogatja Ukitake ötletét._

_- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen simán fog menni, Juushirou – nézett barátjára. – Bevallom, azt gondoltam, hogy a többség ellenezni fogja._

_- Szerintem ebben a helyzetben a legjobb, amit tehetünk, ha követjük Ukitake tanácsát – szólalt meg Hitsugaya egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után._

_- Őszintén szólva meglep, hogy ezt mondod – pillantott le az előtte haladó alakra Shinsui. – Nem hittem volna, hogy a tizedik osztag támogatását is élvezni fogjuk._

_- Tudod jól, hogy már a kezdetektől nem tetszett Yamamoto-soutaichou haditerve – állt meg Hitsugaya, hogy szembefordulhasson a két idősebb shinigamival. – Aizen egyre erősebb és erősebb lesz. Ha felelőtlenül támadunk, Soul Society-nek vége._

_- Én is így gondoltam – sóhajtott Ukitake. – Ezért is hozakodtam elő ezzel az ötlettel. De nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy jobb, mint a soutaichou javaslata._

_- Kész öngyilkosság mindkettő – jelentette ki Hitsugaya komoran. – De ami engem illet, úgy látom, a tiédben van a kevesebb buktató és megjósolhatatlan körülmény. A végkimenetele sokkal kiszámíthatóbb._

_- Jó reggelt! – szólt egy hang a hátuk mögött, és a hármashoz csatlakozott Zaraki és Kurotsuchi._

_- Gondolkodtam – jelentette ki Kenpachi. – Azt hiszem, támogatom az ötleted, Ukitake. Hiszen így esélyem lesz jó néhány erős ellenféllel megküzdeni. Már nem is tudom, mikor keveredtem már egy kiadós csetepatéba. Még berozsdáll a zanpakutou-m. _

_- Nekem is tetszik a dolog – dörzsölte a kezét Mayuri. – Rájöttem, mennyi kísérleti nyulat is szedhetnék össze ennek során… Végre folytathatnám a rég félbehagyott kutatásom._

_- Remek, eszerint már csak Yama-jiit kell meggyőznünk – bólintott Kyouraku. – A kapitányok többsége támogatja a dolgot, remélem, hajlik majd a haditerv megváltoztatására. _

* * *

_Hitsugaya ismét sóhajtva lépett be az irodájába. A gyűlés hosszúra nyúlt, és sok vitával járt, míg végül sikerült meggyőzni Yamamotót a stratégia megváltoztatásáról. Az új parancsot minden kapitánynak magának kellett tolmácsolnia osztagának, így Toushirou összehívta a tisztjeit, és tájékoztatta őket az új helyzetről. A terv szerint a tízedik osztag feladata Seireitei nyugati területeinek védelme lesz, a vezetéssel harmadik tisztjét bízta meg._

_- Én és Matsumoto a többi kapitánnyal és a legtöbb hadnaggyal együtt fogunk harcolni az espadák, Ichimaru, Tousen és Aizen ellen – jelentette ki. – Bármely más kapitány harcába beavatkozni szigorúan tilos!_

_- De kapitány! – kiáltott fel az egyik embere._

_- Ezt nem engedhetjük, Hitsugaya-taichou! – hangzott a sarokból._

_- Kérem, gondolja végig!_

_- Nem lehetne mégis…_

_- Csönd! – kiáltotta el magát a szokásosnál hangosabban és erőteljesebben Hitsugaya. – Aizen serege hatalmas, az erejük szinte végtelen. Az espadák ellen még egy kapitánynak is alig van esélye. Ha valaki beleavatkozik a harcba, az szinte egyenlő a biztos halállal. És ha megzavarnátok a mieinket, az egyenlő a vereséggel!_

_A kemény szavakat mély csönd követte, az összes shinigami lehajtott fejjel bámulta a padlót._

_- Nézzétek, értékelem, hogy segíteni akartok, hogy meg akartok védeni – folytatta Hitsugaya megenyhült hangon. – De nem tudnék úgy a harcra koncentrálni, hogy közben az embereimért aggódnék. Ezért kérem azt, hogy a saját feladatotokkal törődjetek._

_- Értettük – felelték csendesen a tisztek._

_- A részletesebb stratégiát, a csapatok beosztását még ki kell dolgoznom, néhány napon belül megkapjátok – mondta Hitsugaya, hátat fordítva a shinigamiknak, kinézve az ablakon. – Elmehettek._

_A tisztek szép lassan elhagyták a helyiséget, egyedül Matsumoto maradt ott. Egy szót sem szólt, úgy állt a szoba másik oldalán, kapitányának hátán nyugtatva szemét._

_- Te is érzed, ugye, Matsumoto? – szólalt meg halkan Hitsugaya néhány percnyi hallgatás után. A nő szomorú pillantással nézett a tízes számra a fiú haoriján._

_- Igen – felelte. – Ezt a háborút nem nyerhetjük meg. _


	2. Gotei 13

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 2.  
**Fejezet címe:** Gotei 13  
**Szavak száma:** 900  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, kapitányok, hadnagyok  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Bevezetés.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

_- A lehető legnagyobb figyelmet__és energiát kell fektetnünk a felkészülésre – jelentette ki Yamamoto a kapitányi ülésen, melyen kivételesen a hadnagyok is részt vettek. – Nem vehetjük Aizent félvállról. Remélem, mindenki kidolgozta már a stratégiákat és a többi szükséges dolgot. Jelentést kérek minden kapitánytól! Soi Fon-taichou?_

_- Igenis – lépett előre a nő. – A második osztag teljes haditerve kidolgozva. Még a mai nap folyamán eljuttatom Önhöz. Az Onmitsukidou tagjai felkészültek a titkos bevetésre, amint jelt kapunk, készek vagyunk indulni._

_- Helyes – bólintott a kapitányok vezetője. – Kira-fukutaichou?_

_- A harmadik osztag felkészült. A teljes stratégiát kidolgoztuk Hitsugaya-taichou segítségével – jelentette ki a szőke hadnagy. – Bármikor készek vagyunk megkezdeni a védekezés előkészítését._

_- Remek. Unohana-taichou?_

_- A negyedik osztag épületeit felkészítettük a sebesültek befogadására. A készleteinket hiánytalanul feltöltöttük. A parancsnak megfelelően kijelöltem azokat a tiszteket, akik a harcmezőn fognak segédkezni az egyes osztagoknál, és elkészítettem a beosztást – mondta lágy hangon a nő._

_- Jó – bólinott Yamamoto. – Hány gyógyító lesz jelen egy-egy osztag mellett?_

_- A terveim szerint négy, négy órás váltásokban – felelt Unohana._

_- Rendben. Hinamori-fukutaichou?_

_- Az ötödik osztag tagjai mind felkészültek a harcra – jelentette vékony hangján Momo. – Shiro-cha… akarom mondani, Hitsugaya-taichou-val konzultálva készítettem el a beosztást és vázoltam fel a stratégiát._

_- Értem. És milyen a hangulat az osztagban? – kérdezte Yamamoto, aki mindig figyelemmel kísérte emberei sorsát._

_- Hát… - kezdte bátortalanul Hinamori. – A legtöbben még mindig fájlaljuk a korábbi kapitányunk árulását, de az osztag tagjai egyetértenek abban, hogy harcolnunk kell. Mindenki vissza szeretné szerezni az ötödik osztag becsületét._

_- Jó hozzáállás – szólalt meg Kyouraku, és általános egyetértés hullámzott végig a termen._

_- És mi a helyzet a hatodik osztaggal? Kuchiki-taichou? – fordult a nemes felé Yamamoto._

_- Természetesen mindent előkészítettünk. A részletes haditervünk a hadnagyom még ma eljuttatja az első osztaghoz – hangzott a válasz._

_- Jó. Komamura-taichou?_

_- Az osztagom a védekezésre felkészült. A beosztás és stratégia elkészült, még ma átküldöm – szólt Komamura._

_- Kyouraku-taichou?_

_- A támadás részletes stratégiáját az én gyönyörű Nanao-chanom és Ukitake segítségével sikerült kidolgoznom – felelte mosolyogva Shunsui. – Még ma áthozom, Yama-jii._

_- Jól van – bólintott Yamamoto. – Hisagi-fukutaichou?_

_- A kilencedik osztag minden tagja felkészült a támadásra a 11. osztag oldalán. Mindkét osztag stratégiáját kidolgoztuk – jelentette ki Shuuhei._

_- Remek. Hitsugaya-taichou?_

_- Matsumotóval mindent előkészítettünk. A részletes tervek már az asztalán vannak, ha minden igaz – mondta Toushirou. – Ahogy Hinamori és Kira mondta, a harmadik és az ötödik osztag haditervét személyesen ellenőriztem. A tizedik osztag tagjai megkapták a szükséges utasításokat. Készek vagyunk akármikor indulni._

_- Kiváló. Mi a helyzet a helyettes halálistennel és partnereivel? – kérdezte Yamamoto._

_- Az éjszaka folyamán Matsumotónak sikerült kapcsolatba lépnie Kurosaki Ichigóval és Inoue Orihimével, akik megígérték, hogy tájékoztatják Sado Yasutorát és Ishida Uryuut is. Azt mondták, mindannyian készek harcolni Soul Society oldalán – felelte Hitsugaya._

_- Ennek örülök. Még valami?_

_- Igen – bólintott a fehérhajú kapitány. – Shihouin Yoruichi és Urahara Kisuke jelezte, hogy minden erejükkel támogatni fogják Seireiteit._

_- Értem. Zaraki-kapitány, a tizenegyedik osztagnál mi a helyzet?_

_- Mind készen állunk egy jó kis csetepatéra. Ahogy Hisagi mondta, ki van dolgozva a stratégia – felelte vigyorogva Kenpachi._

_- Kurotsuchi-taichou?_

_- A Kutatási Részleg és a tizenkettedik osztag is felkészült, megkezdtük a feladatok elvégzését. A kísérletek remekül haladnak – dörzsölte a tenyerét Mayuri._

_- Kiváló. Ukitake-kapitány?_

_- Az osztagom készen áll, a haditervek már az asztalán vannak – mondta a férfi, majd megköszörülte torkát. – Amint parancsot kapunk, készek vagyunk megkezdeni a déli területek védelmét._

_- Rendben – bólintott még egyszer Yamamoto. – Elmehettek._

* * *

_Hitsugaya gondterhelten ment végig a tizenharmadik osztag épületei közötti utcán. Már minden osztag felkészült a háborúra, de az ifjú zseni mégis úgy érezte, hiányzik valami._

_- Nocsak, nocsak, kit látnak szemeim? – szólalt meg egy hang Toushirou mögött._

_- Kyouraku – fordult felé a tizedik osztag kapitánya._

_- Te is Ukitakéhoz jöttél? – kérdezte a férfi, mire Hitsugaya bólintott. A két kapitány együtt folytatta útját Jyuushirou szobája felé._

_- Milyen a hangulat az osztagodnál? – kérdezte Kyouraku._

_- Nem mondanám, hogy túl jó – sóhajtotta Hitsugaya. – Elég rosszul érint mindenkit, hogy nem harcolhatnak az oldalamon._

_- Igen, ez érthető – bólintott a barnahajú. – Nálunk is ez a helyzet. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen lusta kapitányt, mint én, ennyire szeretnek az emberei..._

_- A nyolcadik osztag dolga lesz az északi területek védelme, ugye? – nézett fel a férfira Toushirou, mire az bólintott. – Szeretnék majd konzultálni veled és a tisztjeiddel. Egyeztetnünk kellene a stratégiánk, ha már egymás mellett harcolnak az osztagaink._

_- Jól van – hagyta rá Kyouraku. – Ezért jöttél most Ukitakéhoz is?_

_- Nem egészen – rázta meg a fejét a fiú. – Az ismert arrancarokról és espadákról szeretnék információs dokumentumokat készíteni minden osztag számára. Már beszéltem Kurotsuchival is a dologról, beleegyezett, hogy segít._

_- Én és Jyuushirou is biztosan tudunk segédkezni – mondta a nyolcadik osztag kapitánya._

_- Remek._

_A két kapitány végre megérkezett Ukitake szobájához. Kopogtatásukra azonnal kinyílt az ajtó._

_- Hitsugaya-taichou? Shunsui? Micsoda kellemes meglepetés! – mosolyodott el a férfi, és betessékelte vendégeit. – Minek köszönhetem a látogatásotokat?_

* * *

Három nappal később

„_Figyelem, figyelem! Értesítés minden kapitánynak!" –repült be egy pokollepke a tizedik osztag irodájának ablakán. „Yamamoto-soutaichou azonnali hatállyal rendkívüli ülést hív össze, valamint hadi állapotot hirdet. Minden osztag foglalja el a helyét, a Karakura városát védelmező egységek azonnali hatállyal induljanak útnak!"_

_Hitsugaya letette a teásbögrét, ami eddig a kezében volt, felállt az asztaltól és felcsatolta Hyourinmarut a hátára._

_- Matsumoto! – szólt hadnagyának, aki a szokásostól eltérően az elmúlt néhány napban keményen dolgozott. – Tudod, mi a dolgod!_

_- Igenis! – állt fel a nő asztalától, és kisietett az irodából._

_- Hát megkezdődött – motyogta Hitsugaya az üres szobának._


	3. Az első áldozat

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 3.  
**Fejezet címe:** Az első áldozat  
**Szavak száma:** 2621  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Hitsugaya, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Aizen, a kapitányok, espadák, Ichimaru,  
**Figyelmeztetés:** erőszak, szereplő halála  
**Ismertető:** Kezdetét veszi a valódi háború, és bizony áldozatokkal jár.  
**Megjegyzés:** Zsepit ajánlott kikészíteni, ha érzelgősebb vagy.

* * *

_Hitsugaya a kapitányokkal és hadnagyokkal együtt nézett szembe az előttük álló három egykori kapitánnyal. Aizen arca derűs nyugalmat, Tousené elszántságot, Ichimarué a szokásos szadista derűt tükrözte._

_- Aizen – szólította meg Yamamoto a férfit. – Elárultad Soul Society-t, megszegted az esküdet. Las Nochesben arrancarokat hoztál létre. S most idejöttél, hogy elpusztítsd azt, amin több ezer éve munkálkodunk mi és az elődeink… Ez megbocsáthatatlan._

_- Ugyan-ugyan – csóválta a fejét széles vigyorral Gin._

_- Nincs igazság ebben a világban, ahogy az élők világában sincs – kommentálta Kaname a soutaichou szavait. – Ha ezen a hamis rendszeren dolgoznánk tovább, a világ pusztulásra lenne ítélve._

_- Valakinek a kezébe kell vennie a dolgokat – jelentette ki Aizen._

_- Te arrogáns seggfej, csak nem istennek képzeled magad? – morogta Zaraki._

_- Aizen-taichou… - suttogta valahol a háttérben elhaló hangon Hinamori. Hitsugaya akaratlanul is odafordult, hogy megnézze, jól van-e a lány._

_- Még mindig a kapitányodnak hívod ezt a szemétládát? – ragadta meg Soifon Hinamori karját. – Hogy vagy képes?_

_- Soifon, elég! – szólt rá Toushirou. – Engedd őt el. Nem ő az ellenségünk._

_A második osztag kapitánya egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a törékeny hadnaggyal, majd Hitsugayára pillantva sóhajtott egyet, és elengedte a lányt._

_- Látom, mit sem változott a Gotei 13 – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Aizen, és egy lépést tett előre. A jelenlévő keze szorosabbra fonódott zanpakutou-juk tsukája körül._

_- Te sem változtál semmit, Aizen Sousuke – jegyezte meg halkan Unohana._

_- Köszönöm a bókot – hajolt meg tettetett kedvességgel az egykori shinigami kapitány._

_- Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy bájcsevegjünk! – horkant fel Zaraki._

_- Zaraki-taichou-nak igaza van – jelentette ki Ukitake. – Mondd, Aizen, miért hívtál minket ide?_

_- Egyezséget ajánlok – felelte a férfi, arcán még mindig azzal a gyűlölt, hamis mosollyal._

_- Egyezséget? – emelte feljebb fejfedője szélét Kyouraku. – Mégis mifélét?_

_- Fogadjatok el engem királyotoknak. Hódoljatok be és térdeljetek le előttem. Ha ezt megteszitek, nem esik bántódásotok, és megtarthatjátok jelenlegi pozíciótokat. Nos, mit válaszotok? – nézett először Ukitakéra a férfi._

_- Tudod, Aizen, nem szeretek gyerekekkel harcolni. De úgy tűnik, te rákényszerítesz erre – sóhajtotta összevont szemöldökkel az ősz kapitány. – Mert pontosan úgy viselkedsz, mint egy gyerek!_

_- Ami azt illeti – vette át a szót Kyouraku, - én eleve gyűlölök harcolni. Jobban szeretem szép hölgyek társaságában iszogatni a szakét, vagy Nanao-chan hangját hallgatva heverészni – az említett hadnagy egy kissé elpirult, de kivételesen úgy döntött, nem csapja fejbe kapitányát a kezében lévő hatalmas könyvvel. – De van, amikor, bár felajánlják, mégis nemet kell mondani a békére. Szóval én, fájó szívvel, de visszautasítom az ajánlatot._

_- Senki sem fogja elfogadni az ajánlatod, Aizen – jelentette ki sötéten Hitsugaya._

_- Úgy bizony, szét fogjuk verni a sereged – vigyorgott Zaraki._

_- Egy ilyen árulónak nem jár más, mint a halál. Sosem fogunk neked behódolni! – jelentette ki Soifon._

_- Úgy van – bólintottak a többiek is._

_- De… - hallatszott Hinamori motyogása, mire mindenki felé fordult; ki dühösen, ki szánalommal teli pillantással nézve az ötödik osztag hadnagyát. – De… ha Aizen-taichou tényleg megígéri, hogy nem bánt senkit, akkor…_

_- Hinamori-kun! – kiáltott fel egyszerre Renji és Kira, és máris ott termettek a lány mellett. Izuru a száját fogta be, míg a hatodik osztag hadnagya a fülébe suttogva próbálta észhez téríteni egykori osztálytársát._

_- Hallgatnotok kellene az egykori hadnagyomra – szólalt meg Aizen._

_- Vigyétek innen Hinamorit! – szólt halkan, de határozottan Hitsugaya._

_- De Shiro-chan! – tiltakozott a lány._

_- Neked én Hitsugaya-taichou vagyok – nézett rá ridegen a legifjabb kapitány. – És ez parancs! Maradj az osztagoddal, és ne avatkozz bele az Aizennel való harcba! Értetted?_

_Hinamori nem felelt, csak egy utolsó, reménykedő pillantást vetett egykori kapitánya felé, majd megfordult, és sértődötten elshunpózott az osztaga irányába._

_- Reménytelen – suttogta maga elé Hitsugaya._

_- Szóval, ez a végső válaszotok? – tért vissza ismét a tárgyra Aizen, mintha az előbbi közjáték meg sem történt volna._

_- Igen – felelte Yamamoto, felnyitva szemeit._

_- Rendben. Legyen, ahogy ti akarjátok – bólintott az önjelölt isten, és hátat fordított a Gotei 13-nak, hogy visszatérjen Hueco Mundóba._

* * *

_Megkezdődtek a harcok. Aizen hatalmas sereg arrancart küldött Soul Society-be és Karakurába – senki sem gondolta volna, hogy ennyi van belőlük. Ráadásul az egykori shinigami kapitány nem feledkezett meg a hollow-król és menosokról sem._

_A nyolcadik osztag keveredett először harcba. A csapatot Ulquiorra vezette, s vagy ezer gillian indult neki a vezényszóra, hogy bekebelezze Seireitei északnyugati részét. Kyouraku résen volt, és azonnal parancsot adott a támadásra, amint megpillantotta az espadát a távolban. Hitsugaya hallotta, ahogy ő és Nanao az utolsó utasításokat adják az embereknek._

_- Húsz fő siessen a nyolcadik osztag segítségére! – kiáltotta le a tizedik osztag kapitánya az embereinek. Ő maga egy magaslaton állt, ahonnan megfelelő kilátás nyílt szinte egész Nyugat-Rukongaira._

_- Értettük! – felelte az ötödik tiszt, és egy kisebb csoport máris elindult a gillianok irányába._

_- Hol van a negyedik osztagból ideküldött csoport? – fordult Hitsugaya ezúttal a mögötte álló Matsumotóhoz._

_- A mieink mögött várakoznak – jelentette a nő._

_- Helyes – bólintott Hitsugaya. – Szólj nekik, álljanak készenlétben. Szükség lehet rájuk._

_- Igenis! – mondta Matsumoto, és már el is tűnt, hogy átadja az üzenetet._

_Hitsugaya aggódva kémlelte a megkezdett harcok színterét. Látta, amint Kyouraku, szeretett Nanao-chanját hátrahagyva Ulquiorra előtt terem, és máris megkezdik a harcot. Gondolatai fénysebességgel száguldottak fejében, s újra átgondolta a Kyourakuval egyeztetett taktikát… Nem beleavatkozni a másik harcába, hacsak nem szükséges – ez volt az egyik legfontosabb alapelv, amivel kivételesen a Gotei 13 összes kapitánya egyetértett._

_- Kapitány! – kiáltotta Matsumoto, és nyugati irányba mutatott, ahol egy garganta nyílt meg._

_- Készülj, Matsumoto! – utasította hadnagyát Hitsugaya, és kivonta Hyourinmarut a hüvelyéből. Alig, hogy ezt megtette, máris két arrancar lépett be Soul Society-be, és a tizedik osztag vezetői azonnal harcba lendültek._

-x-~~~~C

_Kyouraku és Ulquiorra küzdelme hosszúra nyúlt, egyikük sem tudta legyőzni a másikat. A shikai formáját felvett Katen Kyoukotsu pengéinek csattanásai messzire hallatszottak, és szinte az egész Soul Society tudta, egy kapitány és egy espada harcol egymás ellen._

_Azok, akik viszonylag közel voltak – köztük Hitsugaya, Ise, Matsumoto és Hanatarou, - érezték azt a hatalmas reiatsut, mely a harc során szabadult fel, ám nem volt idejük törődni vele: rengeteg gillian és adjuchas várt lemészárlásra, s emellett ott volt az a két arrancar is, akik a tizedik osztagot próbálták volna megtámadni._

_Shunsui tökéletesen ura volt a helyzetnek, mindennel tisztában volt, ami körülötte történik, s mikor néhány menos áttörni látszott a nyolcadik osztag védelmén, egy pillanat alatt ott termett, hátrahagyva a kifejezéstelen arccal harcoló Ulquiorrát._

_Hitsugaya, miközben ellenfeleivel harcolt, a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Shunsui sorra öli a gillianokat, majd, mikor úgy ítéli meg, hogy osztaga tagjai innentől boldogulni fognak, ismét Ulquiorra felé iramodik. Ekkor állta útját három ismeretlen arrancar, akik éhes tekintettel bámulták a kapitányt, és máris nekiestek, hogy megöljék._

_Hitsugaya eközben úgy ítélte meg, ideje drasztikus eszközökhöz folyamodnia, és elküldte Matsumotót az útból, hogy egy jól irányzott támadással jégbe fagyassza ellenfeleit, és sikerrel járt, ám máris újabbak tűntek fel a horizonton. Velük is hamarosan végzett, s mikor az utolsót is sikerült szó szerint hűvösre tennie, arra fordult, ahol legutóbb Shunsuit látta harcolni… s a látványtól megfagyott a vér az ereiben._

_Kyouraku körül körülbelül harminc levágott arrancar teste terült el – mindet ő ölhette meg. Szemben vele Ulquiorra állt, kivont karddal, melynek pengéje a nyolcadik osztag kapitányának mellkasába fúródott… egyenesen a szívébe. Az espada kifejezéstelen arccal kihúzta a kardot, mire az úgy terült el a földön, mint valami rongybaba._

_- Kyouraku! – ordította Hitsugaya._

_- Taichou! – sikoltott Nanao, és odarohant a haldokló kapitányhoz, nyomában Hanatarou-val, aki már készítette is elő eszközeit, hogy megpróbálja megmenteni a sebsültet. Mikor odaértek, mindketten letérdeltek Kyouraku mellé, és a nő ölébe vette a férfi fejét._

_Ulquiorra, aki eddig szótlanul nézte a jelenetet, felemelte katanáját, hogy lecsapjon vele, ám nem sikerült megölnie Nanaót. Fémes csattanás hallatszott, és a cuatro espada Hitsugayával nézett farkasszemet. Már éppen lendítette volna katanáját, hogy csapást mérjen a társait védelmező kicsiny kapitányra, mikor egy nyugodt hang megszólalt a háttérben._

_- Elég, Ulquiorra – mondta Aizen. – Visszavonulunk._

_- Értettem – mondta az espada hűvös nyugalommal, és mielőtt a tizedik osztag kapitánya bármit tehetett volna, eltűnt egy gargantában „királya" oldalán. Aizen még odaszólt Hitsugayának:_

_- Mondd meg Yamamotónak, hogy tekintettel kapitánya halálára, egy hét haladékot kaptok. Addig nem fogunk támadni. S ha meggondoljátok magatok, és mégiscsak elfogadjátok az ajánlatomat, az egyik kapitány jöjjön Hueco Mundóba._

_Mikor Hitsugaya nyugtázta, hogy az ellenség visszavonul, Kyourakuhoz sietett ő is. Ránézett Hanatarou-ra, ám az megrázta a fejét, s ekkor megértette, már semmit sem tehetnek a vérben fekvő férfiért, akinek köpenye és haorija szétszabdalva hevert valahol a porban, s aki most saját vérében feküdve, nehezen lélegezve próbálja meg összeszedni az összes erejét, hogy kimondja utolsó szavait._

_- Na… Nanao-chan – hörögte a férfi._

_Hitsugaya a fejével intett Hanatarou-nak, és mindketten kicsit arrébb mentek és elfordultak, ám még így is hallották az utolsó beszélgetést, mit kapitány és hadnagy folytatott egymással._

_- Igen, Kyouraku-taichou? – kérdezte remegő hangon a nő._

_- Na… Nanao-chan, kérlek… kérlek, mie… mielőtt meghalok… - Kyouraku itt köhögni kezdett, és vérvörös folyadék folyt le szája szélén._

_- Mit, kapitány? Bármit megteszek – mondta a nő könnyeivel küszködve._

_- Csak… csak egy… egy puszit kérek – mondta szelíd mosollyal Kyouraku, és ismét hörögni kezdett._

_- I… idióta! – kiáltotta sírva Nanao, és levette szemüvegét. – Még most is a nőkön jár az esze? Hogy tud ilyenkor ilyesmire gondolni?_

_- Nana… Nanao-chan, én… - motyogta halkan Kyouraku, és lehunyta szemét. Az utolsó dolog, amit érzékelt, hideg könnyek voltak, amiket nem ő hullajtott, és puha ajkak, amik az orcájára tapadtak – remegve, kétségbeesve és tele szeretettel._

* * *

_Seireiteiben minden osztag épületében volt egy helyiség közvetlenül a kapitány irodája mellett, melyet csak nagyon ritkán nyitottak ki. S a nyolcadik osztagban nem volt példa erre nagyon hosszú ideje. Még Yamamoto sem tudta megmondani, mikor helyezték utoljára a zárba az apró, ezüstös kulcsot, s fordították el, hogy egy elegáns – és valamely rejtélyes mágiának köszönhetően tiszta – szobában elhelyezzék a holttestét az osztag kapitányának._

_Seireiteiben ugyanis, ha az osztag kapitánya elhalálozott, kinyitották ezt a bizonyos szobát, s testét – már ha maradt utána – elhelyezték a helyiség közepén álló díszes ágyra, hogy három éjjel és három nappal ott pihenjen, mielőtt sor kerülne a temetési szertartásra._

_Itt ravatalozták hát fel Kyouraku Shunsui, aki több, mint kétszáz éven át foglalta el pozícióját a nyolcadik osztag élén. A férfi sebekkel szabdalt testét Unohana nagy szakértelemmel meggyógyította annyira, hogy méltóságban nyugodjon. Nanao előkeresett kapitánya szekrényében egy tiszta, sértetlen haorit, hogy ne a véres, szaggatott köpenyt kelljen viselnie, mikor a shinigamik tiszteletük teszik nála, s Ukitake a holttest mellé helyezte Katen Kyoukotsu széttört és ép pengéjét egyaránt._

_A nyolcadik osztag hadnagya és a tizenharmadik kapitánya ott állt a szobában az ágy egyik és másik végénél, míg a shinigamik sorra lerótták tiszteletüket az elhunyt kapitány előtt._

_Később Ukitake elmesélte Toushirou-nak, hogy az első maga Yamamoto volt, aki hosszan nézte egykori tanítványa még a halálban is derűs arcát, s akik ott voltak, meg mertek volna esküdni rá, hogy néhány könnycseppet láttak legördülni az öreg, ráncos arcon._

_Néhány perccel utána Komamura jött hadnagya és Hisagi társaságában. Ők szomorúan, szótlanul nézték a halottat, s nem mondtak semmit akkor sem, mikor távoztak a szobából._

_A nyolcadik osztag tagjai egész nap szállingóztak. Ukitake megindultan nézte végig barátja alárendeltjeinek búcsúját. Ki sírva, ki szótlanul, ki néhány szóval küszködve próbált elköszönni vezetőjétől. A legtöbb tiszt összetörten és értetlenül bámult maga elé…_

_Kira, Renji és Hinamori együtt mentek. A lány csendesen szipogott, s a két férfi két oldalról támogatta őt. Még ott voltak Kyourakunál, mikor megjelent Byakuya és Rukia is. Ők csendesen csatlakoztak a jelenlévőkhöz, s a Kuchiki-ház feje kivételesen nem tiltakozott, mikor húga odabújt a vörös hadnagyhoz, és megszorította annak kezét._

_Mindenkit meglepett, mikor a tizenkettedik osztag tisztjei is felbukkantak, köztük maga Mayuri is, és az őrült tudós kivételesen még azt is elmulasztotta megkérdezni, nekiadják-e a testet, hogy felhasználhassa a kísérleteihez._

_A többi kapitány, hadnagy és tiszt is tiszteletét tette, sőt, szinte az összes osztag összes tagja elment, hogy így vagy úgy búcsút vegyen az egyik legöregebb kapitánytól._

_Hitsugaya kétszer is meglátogatta az elesettet. Először egy félig részeg, síró Matsumotót támogatott oda, aki hüppögve helyezett el egy meglehetősen hatalmas korsó szakét Kyouraku ágyán. Mikor Ukitake rákérdezett, miért, elmondta, hogy Shunsui sokszor szeretett volna csatlakozni hozzá, mikor egy-egy fárasztó napot követően az ivó felé vette az irányt, de a nő mindig nemet mondott, arra hivatkozva, hogy Nanao mérges lenne rá._

_- Megfogadtuk, ha vége a háborúnak, elmegyünk együtt Karakurába, és beülünk egy jó helyre szakét inni – mondta könnyeit törölgetve Rangiku, majd ismét zokogásban tört ki, és ráborult kapitányára, aki kivételesen egy szót sem szólt, bár a hatalmas mellek majdnem megfojtották._

_Hitsugaya másodszor az éj leple alatt bukkant fel a ravatalszobában. A hold fénye lágyan világította meg Kyouraku élettelen arcát, s a kicsiny kapitány halvány félmosolyra húzta a száját._

_- Olyan békés… - suttogta._

_- Valóban az. Mintha csak szunyókálna – szólalt meg a fiú háta mögött egy hang, mire az riadtan fordult meg._

_- Ukitake? Mit keresel ilyenkor itt?_

_- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, Hitsugaya-taichou – mondta szelíden a férfi. – De hogy kérdésedre válaszoljak: nem szándékozom hazamenni, míg véget nem ér a temetési szertartás. Kyouraku a legrégebbi cimborám, a legjobb barátom volt. Megfogadtuk, hogy nem hagyjuk el egymás oldalát. És Ise-fukutaichou is itt van, látod, ott alszik a sarokban._

_Hitsugaya bólintott, majd csillogó, türkiz szemeit a fehérhajú kapitányról a halottra emelte._

_- Adjak néhány percet? – kérdezte Ukitake, mikor megértette, miért jött ide Toushirou._

_- Megköszönném – sóhajtott nagyot a kérdezett, mire kapitánytársa csak bólintott, és elhagyta a szobát, behajtva maga mögött az ajtót._

_Hitsugaya percekig csak nézte a halott arcát. Mondani szeretett volna valamit, de nem találta a szavakat. Gondolatai üresek voltak, csupán a gyásznak volt helye bennük. Végül, hála Hyourinmaru jelenlétének, összeszedte magát, és egészen halkan, ügyelve arra, hogy ne ébressze fel Nanaót._

_- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy kapitány lesz az első áldozat, s legfőképp azt nem, hogy éppen te leszel az, Kyouraku – itt szünetet tartott, mert hangja elcsuklott. – Tudod, sosem mondtam, de felnéztem rád annak ellenére, hogy egy lusta szeszkazán voltál. Mert mindig láttad az élet jó oldalát, és… _

_Hitsugaya megrázta a fejét, és nem folytatta. Tudta, nem illenek hozzá ezek a szentimentális szavak, és Kyouraku különben sem örülne ilyen érzelgős búcsúnak._

_- Köszönök mindent, Kyouraku-taichou – mondta aztán, és megszorította a férfi hideg kezeit, majd kiviharzott a szobából. Sietős léptekkel vonult végig a nyolcadik osztag folyosóin, és csak akkor állt meg, mikor a kertben megpillantotta Ukitakét. Odasétált a férfihoz, aki ráemelte tekintetét, ám mikor meglátta Hitsugaya arcát, az égre emelte a tekintetét. Tudta, a tizedik osztag kapitánya nem akarná, hogy bárki sírni lássa. _

* * *

_Kyouraku temetése csendben zajlott. Mint az egyik legrégebben szolgáló kapitány – minden hibája ellenére – hatalmas tiszteletnek örvendett, így a kis temető megtelt az őt sirató shinigamikkal: rokonokkal, alárendeltekkel, kollégákkal. A rövid szertartást Yamamoto vezényelte le, és utána mindenki hazafelé vette az irányt._

_Juushirou és Toushirou egy ideig együtt sétált, majd egy ponton a tizedik osztag kapitánya lemaradt, hogy bevárja a síró Matsumotót, így Ukitake egyedül folytatta az útját. Ahogy gondolataiba merülten lépkedett, egyszercsak megtorpant._

_Ukitake meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy egy szelíd, gondtalan hangot hall maga mögül, mely ezt suttogja:_

„_**hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau"**_

_A tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya meglepetten kapta fel a fejét, hogy a hang irányába forduljon, de nem látott arrafelé semmit, csupán néhány rózsaszín és vörös virágszirmot, miket a lágy szellő sodort tova egy közeli rétről, ahol sok-sok évvel ezelőtt két ifjú shinigami-tanonc edzett egymás társaságában._

_Ukitake arcán egy halvány mosoly jelent meg, és felnézett az égre. A nap szelíden sütött, az idő kiváló volt némi lustálkodásra… Ukitake ismét visszafordult arra, ahonnan az iménti hangot hallotta, s úgy érezte, hogy ott, a fa tövében egy gondtalanul heverésző shinigami-kapitány lustán iszogatja a szakét, és nézegeti a környéken elhaladó szép, fiatal lányokat._

_Juushirou arcán erre a gondolatra egy játékos vigyor jelent meg, s integetni kezdett, akár egy kisgyerek, nem törődve a körös-körül elhaladó shinigamik meglepett pillantásaival. Egy perc múlva hirtelen megfordult, és a tizenharmadik osztag felé vette az irányt, ám megtorpant, mikor hatalmas szélvihar támadt, mely rengeteg színes virágszirmot ragadott magával._

_- Hana kaze midarete, mi? Ne szórakozz velem, Shunsui! – csóválta a fejét a mosolygó Ukitake, aki észre sem vette az arcán lefolyó könnycseppeket. – Ég veled, barátom. Talán találkozunk egy jobb életben…_

* * *

_Kyouraku Shunsui eltávozott. És nem tér vissza sohasem…_


	4. Csata a hegyen

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 4.  
**Fejezet címe:** Csata a hegyen  
**Szavak száma:** 2811  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Ichigo, Ukitake, Yamamoto  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** A jelenben Hitsugaya szökik, a múltban folytatódik a háború.  
**Megjegyzés:** Ebben a fejezetben egy olyan elbeszélésmódot próbáltam ki, amit általában messzire elkerülök, így bizton állíthatom, hogy ez nem éppen a legjobban sikerült írásom. Sőt, egyenesen pocsék! Remélem, azért nem lett olvashatatlanul szörnyű.  
Mindenkinek kellemes téli napokat, boldog 2010-es évet és sok porhavat, de kevés csúszós utat kívánok!

* * *

Hitsugaya eddig csendesen ücsörgött cellája mélyén, a nyomasztó sötétségben. S most, mint valami isteni fénysugár, tolakodott be a mocskos helyiségbe a nap melege egy magas alak kíséretében, aki fekete shihakushouja felett egy szürke köpenyt viselt.

- Hogyan..? – kérdezte a fiú a belépő alaktól.

- Ez egy hosszú történet, most nincs rá időnk – mondta a fiatal férfi, akinek szokatlan színű haján megcsillantak a fények. – El kell tűnnünk innen.

A türkizzöld szemek kerekre tágultak, mikor a láncok a férfi segítségének köszönhetően elengedték őt, és ő erőtlenül rogyott térdre.

- Fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte a magas alak, és a fiú felé nyújtotta kezét, hogy felsegítse a földről.

- Köszönöm, Kurosaki – suttogta Hitsugaya, miközben a helyettes halálisten segítségével feltápászkodott.

- Amikor megtudtam, hogy életben vagy… örültem, nagyon örültem – mondta a narancssárga hajú. – Uraharával azonnal tervezni kezdtük, hogyan szabadíthatnánk ki ennek a szadista baromnak a kezei közül.

- Értem – mondta rekedten a fiú. Még nehezére esett beszélni, hiszen több hete nem szólt senkihez, és torka is ki volt száradva. – De mégis hogyan akarsz megszökni Seireiteiből? És hová mehetnénk?

- Bízd csak rám – vigyorgott Ichigo, és egy vízzel telt kulacsot nyújtott Hitsugayának. – Nem olyan nagy ügy ki-be járkálni ebbe a városba. Korábban is sikerült már, nem is egyszer. Az pedig, hogy hová megyünk, legyen meglepetés!

- Tudsz valamit az osztagomról? – kérdezte hirtelen a fiú, miután egy húzásra szinte teljesen kiürítette a kulacsot. Ez volt az, ami leginkább foglalkoztatta őt mostanában. Aggódott az embereiért.

- Nem sokat – vallotta be a helyettes shinigami. – Csak annyit, hogy Ulquiorra irányítása alatt vannak, és az a mocsok teljes terrorban tartja őket. Állítólag a neved megemlítése is tiltólistára került.

Hitsugaya sötét pillantással nyugtázta a hallottakat. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen súlyos a helyzet.

- Gondolom, tudod - folytatta Ichigo -, hogy mivel bünteti Aizen azokat, akik megszegik a parancsait. Úgyhogy rájár a rúd az embereidre.

- Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte a kis kapitány, miközben átvett Ichigótól egy kötést, és betekerte vérző karjait.

- Úgy, hogy csodálatraméltóan hűséges embereid vannak, Toushirou – mosolygott rá Ichigo.

- Inkább az ellenkezője. Lehet, hogy bolondnak kéne nevezni őket – sóhajtott nagyot Hitsugaya. – Ha tisztelnének, teljesítették volna az utolsó parancsom, és nyugton maradnak.

- Ugyan, Toushirou! – csóválta a fejét Ichigo. – Olyan parancsot adtál nekik, amit nem képesek teljesíteni. Te talán nem tennéd ugyanezt, ha tisztelnéd és szeretnéd a kapitányod?

Hitsugaya nem szólt semmit, csak elgondolkozva meredt maga elé. Ő is tisztelt egykor egy kapitányt, de az elárulta Soul Society-t, és a porba tiporta Seireitei százezer éves rendszerét.

- Elég ebből, indulnunk kell – mondta a magasabbik fiú, és hátat fordított fehérhajú társának, aki lassan követte őt.

A két shinigami halkan lépkedve haladt a börtön mélyéből a kijárat felé. Toushirou közben végignézett a kihalt, mocskos és üres cellákon, a falakat és padlót borító rengeteg megfeketedett vérfolton – azon sokak mementói, akik itt szenvedtek hosszú napokig, olykor hónapokig kivégzésük előtt.

- Kurosaki – Hitsugaya olyan halkan szólalt meg, hogy a helyettes halálistennek igencsak hegyeznie kellett a fülét. – Miért vagyok még életben? Miért nem ölt még meg Aizen? Miért dugott be ebbe a nyavalyás börtönbe?

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudni akarod? – nézett hátra Ichigo, aggódó pillantást vetve a kis alakra.

- Persze.

- Nem Aizen ötlete volt – jelentette ki Ichigo. – Ő már kitalált számodra egy igen kegyetlen kivégzési módszert, de… Ichimaru rábeszélte, hogy hagyjon életben.

- Ichimaru? – vonta fel egyik hófehér szemöldökét a fiú. – De miért? Miért akarna éppen ő megmenteni?

- Dehogy akart megmenteni! – csóválta a fejét a narancshajú. – Épp ellenkezőleg!

- Ezt nem értem…

- Nem tudom, pontosan miért, de Ichimaru féltékeny rád, vagy valami ilyesmi – magyarázta Ichigo. – Valamit hadovált arról, hogy ő az igazi zseni…

- Mielőtt betettem a lábam Seireiteibe, őt nevezték annak – motyogta Toushirou. Már oly távolinak tűnt számára az az idő, mikor még mint a Gotei 13 legifjabb kapitánya vett részt a gyűléseken. – Engem nem érdekelt sosem az ilyesmi, nem számított, hogy minek neveznek, hogy minek tartanak. De Ichimaru a kezdetektől fogva utált, mert úgy érezte, elloptam az ő címét. És még én vagyok szerintük gyerek…

- Értem – bólintott Ichigo. – Szóval, a lényeg az, hogy Ichimaru azt javasolta Aizennek, „tartsanak meg", hogy a kellő időben – hogy is mondta? –, „demonstrációs eszközként" szolgálhass, ha valaki lázadni merészelne.

A türkizzöld szemek elsötétültek. Ezért maradt hát életben? Hogy játékszer legyen, akinek a kínzásával terrorban tarthatják az osztagok amúgy is tehetetlen tagjait?

- De ez úgyis lényegtelen – jelentette ki Ichigo. – Az a fontos, hogy itt vagy, és élsz.

- Meg kellett volna halnom a többiekkel együtt – sóhajtott nagyot a kicsiny kapitány. – Meg kellett volna halnom, még mielőtt Matsumoto és a többiek feláldozzák értem magukat… Még mielőtt láttam volna elesni a társaim… Még mielőtt…

Ichigo megpördült a tengelye körül, és egy hatalmas pofont kevert le a döbbent Hitsugayának.

- Ezt nagyon gyorsan fejezd be! – a helyettes shinigami hangja kemény és fenyegető volt. – Ne légy ennyire önző, gyáva alak! Rangiku-san azért adta érted az életét, mert tisztelt és szeretett, de legfőképp, mert hitt benned! Hűséges volt hozzád, nemcsak mint kapitányához, hanem barátként is! Ellenkező esetben átpártolt volna Aizenhez, ezt te is tudod, de ő téged választott Ichimaru helyett. Ne gyalázd meg az ő és a többiek emlékét azzal, hogy a halálba kívánod magad! Te vagy az egyetlen, az utolsó a kapitányok közül, aki életben van, ezt ne feledd! A kötelességed, hogy életben is tartsd magad! Neked kell majd újjászervezned a Gotei 13-t, miután megöltük Aizent!

- Kurosaki… - néztek türkizzöld szemek a sötétbarnába. Ichigo szavai végre magához térítették Hitsugayát, aki úgy érezte, mintha egy hosszú, nagyon mély álomból ébredt volna. – Én… Köszönöm.

- Igazán szólíthatnál már a keresztnevemen, Toushirou – mondta egy szelíd mosoly kíséretében a helyettes halálisten, és megveregette a fiú vállát. – Ha már úgysem kötsz bele, hogy nem Hitsugaya-taichou-nak hívlak…

- Nem vagyok már kapitány – rázta meg a fejét Toushirou, kiérdemelve Kurosaki sötét pillantását, ezért gyorsan folytatta. – Ez nem az a Gotei 13, nem az a Soul Society, aminek a védelmére felesküdtem. Amíg Aizen hatalmon van, nem tartom magam kapitánynak. Majd ha legyőztük őt… akkor újra felveszem a haorit.

- Ez a beszéd! – húzta széles vigyorra a száját Ichigo, és nyomában a kis shinigamival kilépett a börtön ajtaján a szikrázó napsütésbe.

* * *

_Szikrázó napsütés világította be Seireitei utcáit. Aizen egyhetes fegyverszünete a végéhez közeledett, és a kapitányok hadnagyaikkal együtt ülést tartottak, míg a többi magas rangú tiszt az egyes osztagoknak tartott eligazítást._

_- Az álláspontom az, hogy a Soukyoku-hegy döntő stratégiai pont lehet. Nehéz védelmezni, és Aizen biztosan megpróbálja majd rátenni a kezét – mondta Ukitake._

_- Egyetértek – bólintott Yamamoto, és Soifonhoz fordult. – A második osztag erősítse meg a védelmét a hegyen és környékén._

_- Igenis – bólintott a nő._

_Yamamoto ezután Toushirou-hoz fordult:_

_- Van hír a helyettes shinigamiról és társairól?_

_- Kurosaki ma délután érkezik meg Sado Yasutora kíséretében – jelentett Hitsugaya. – A többiek Karakurában maradnak, hogy védjék a várost._

_- Remek – bólintott az öreg főparancsnok. – Amint Kurosaki Ichigo megérkezik, beszélni akarok vele._

_- Értettem, átadom az üzenetet – mondta Hitsugaya._

_- Mi a helyzet Uraharával és Shihouin Yoruichivel? – kérdezte ezúttal Byakuya._

_- Urahara az embereivel Karakurában marad, Yoruichi pedig csatlakozik hozzánk – felelte Toushirou. – Bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet Soul Society-be._

_- Rendben, eszerint mindent sikerült egyeztetnünk – állt fel Yamamoto. – Ha nincs több kérdés, elmehettek. _

* * *

_- Hitsugaya-taichou! – szólította meg a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya a tizedikét a gyűlés után._

_- Ukitake? – nézett fel rá a fiú, jelezve, hogy figyel._

_- A 8. osztagban… nagy a zűrzavar. Kellene egy erős vezető az élére – mondta gondterhelten Ukitake._

_- Mi a helyzet Isével?_

_- Rosszabbul viseli Kyouraku elvesztését, mint gondoltam volna – sóhajtott nagyot az idősebb kapitány. – Ezért szükség lenne valakire, aki…_

_- Akkor miért nem vetetted fel ezt az ülésen? – vágott a szavába a meglepett Hitsugaya._

_- Nem akartam kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni Ise hadnagyot – jelentette ki Ukitake. – Arra gondoltam, esetleg Matsumoto-fukutaichou segíthetne neki. Úgy tudom, nagyon jó barátok…_

_- Sajnálom, de Matsumotót most semmiképpen sem tudom nélkülözni – rázta meg a fejét Toushirou. – Szükség van rá, más nem tudná elvégezni az ő feladatát._

_- Még sohasem hallottam Önt így beszélni a hadnagyáról, Hitsugaya-taichou – kerekedtek el Ukitake szemei._

_- Az lehet, hogy Matsumoto nem épp a legjobb munkaerő, ha papírmunkáról van szó, vagy ha józannak kell maradnia… de nem véletlenül lett éppen ő a hadnagyom. Remek képességei vannak, és feltétel nélkül megbízom benne – legalábbis addig, míg nem szakéról vagy aktákról van szó – jelentette ki a 10. kapitánya._

_- Ennek örülök – mosolyodott el Ukitake. – De a 8. osztag továbbra is problémás lehet…_

_- Küldjük nekik felváltva a parancsokat – mondta Hitsugaya néhány másodpercnyi hallgatás után._

_- Tessék? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Ukitake._

_- A mi osztagaink a nyolcadik közelében harcolnak: mi Nyugaton, a 13. Délen – magyarázta Toushirou. - Lehet, hogy megnehezíti kissé a dolgunkat, de szerintem képesek leszünk még néhány emberre figyelni. Isével együtt össze tudjuk fogni az osztagot._

_- Remek ötlet – bólintott Juushirou._

* * *

_Másnap reggel is verőfényes napra virradt Seireitei, ám senkit sem vidított fel a napfény, hiszen újra harcolniuk kellett._

_Ukitake és Hitsugaya együtt sikeresen osztotta a parancsokat a 8. osztagnak is, miközben a 10. kapitánya Matsumotóval vállt vállnak vetve harcolt néhány arrancar ellen, akiket sikerült is likvidálniuk. _

_Aizen ismét menosokat küldött az osztagokra, de azok állták a sarat. A negyedik osztag tagjai Unohana remek irányításának köszönhetően általában képesek voltak gyorsan ellátni a sérülteket, ám így is voltak áldozatok: a tizedik osztagban tizenöten vesztették életüket, a tizenharmadikból négyen, a legrosszabbul pedig kétségkívül a nyolcadik járt, ahol 32-en vesztek oda Grimmjow támadásainak köszönhetően._

_Már kezdett sötétedni, mikor Hitsugaya megpillantotta Ichigót, aki a 2. osztag két tagjával közeledett felé._

_- Toushirou! – kiáltotta a magasabb fiú, és odaugrott mellé. – Tudok segíteni?_

_- Máshol nagyobb szükség lehet rád, Kurosaki – rázta a fejét a kérdezett. – Eddig hol voltál?_

_- Yoruichi-sannal a hegyen – intett a mondott irányba a helyettes shinigami. – Sikerült visszavernünk őket. Most keresem, hol tudnék segíteni._

_- Értem – bólintott a fehérhajú, majd egy pillanatig gondolkodott. – A nyolcadik osztag vezető nélkül van, és sok embert vesztettek. Én és Ukitake osztjuk a parancsokat nekik. Szerintem ott elkelne a segítséged._

_- Rendben – bólintott Ichigo, és máris eltűnt Toushirou szeme elől._

* * *

_Éjfél is elmúlt, mire a csaták befejeződtek. Minden kapitány visszatért saját osztaga épületébe, miután őrséget hagyott a fontos stratégiai pontokon._

_Hitsugaya, Matsumoto és Ichigo – aki a tizedik osztag épületében kapott szállást -, a kapitány irodájában vacsorázott._

_- Ha belegondolok, hogy ez még csak a kezdet… - sóhajtott nagyot Ichigo, miközben evőpálcáival vacsoráját turkálta. Nem volt étvágya._

_- Ne légy ilyen gondterhelt! – próbálta meg felvidítani a fiút Matsumoto, és előhúzott egy nagy üveg szakét Hitsugaya asztala alól. – Igyunk!_

_Az alacsony kapitány csak egy oldalpillantást vetett Matsumotóra. Kivételesen nem tette szóvá, hogy alkoholt rejtegetni az irodában több mint szabályellenes, sőt, még szeme sem csillogott idegesen. Úgy nézett a nőre, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lenne, hogy egy hadnagy a kapitánya asztalát használja szakétárolónak._

_- Még kiskorú vagyok – tiltakozott Ichigo._

_- Ugyan már, egy kortyba nem halsz bele! – csóválta a fejét a nő, és máris töltött magának, a narancshajúnak és kapitányának is. – Igyunk az elesettek egészségére!_

_Hitsugaya mindenféle ellenkezés nélkül emelte ajkához a bögrét, amibe Matsumoto jobb híján a szakét töltötte. Minden tagja zsibbadt, végtelenül fáradtnak érezte magát, és nem tudott másra gondolni, csak azokra a pillanatokra, mikor látta, ahogy egy-egy embere súlyosan megsebesül vagy elesik._

_A három shinigami egyszerre ürítette ki poharát. A két fiú összerázkódott, ahogy az alkohol végigmarta torkát, míg Matsumoto jólesően cuppantott. Mindhármukat átmelegítette a folyadék, és úgy érezték, tagjaikba újra visszatér az élet, és zsibbadt elméjük végre képes másra is gondolni a gyászon kívül._

_Hitsugaya legnagyobb meglepetésére Matsumoto ahelyett, hogy újra töltött volna magának, lezárta a szakés palackot, és visszatette a rejtekhelyére._

_Mikor döbbenete elmúlt, a kapitány a helyettes halálistenhez fordult:_

_- Mi történt pontosan a hegyen?_

_Ichigo ivott néhány korty vizet, majd nagyot sóhajtott, és csak azután kezdett mesélni._

_- Soifonék két espada ellen harcoltak – ha jól tudom, Harribelnek és Baraggannak hívják őket -, és ott voltak a fracciónjaik is. Amikor odaértem, Yoruichi-san már ott volt. Azt mondta, két arrancarral már sikerült végezniük, de nagyon sokan voltak, nem csak arrancarok, hanem mindenféle hollow is. Az egész második osztag ott volt, és rendesen irtották az ellenséget, de rengetegen voltak. Aizen nagyon fontosnak tarthatja a hegy elfoglalását, ha ennyi szolgáját küldte oda._

_- Yoruichi-san, Soifon és Oomaeda az espadákat próbálta visszaverni, de a pasas megsebesült. Még jó, hogy Unohana-san legjobb emberei ott voltak, különben már nem élne._

_- Mikor megérkeztem, láttam, hogy öt gillian ceróval akarja hátba támadni az osztagot. Éppen hogy sikerült időben közbeavatkoznom egy Getsuga Tenshou-val, és megölni a gillianokat – Ichigo szünetet tartott, és evett néhány falatot. Ráébredt, egész álló nap étlen-szomjan harcolt, és ki van éhezve, jólesett hát neki a forró rizs, amit Hitsugaya hozatott. – Azután az a Harribel megtámadott. Mit ne mondjak, az a nő minden, csak nem könnyű ellenfél. Bankai nélkül semmire sem mentem volna ellene._

_- Közben Soifon és Yoruichi-san Baraggan ellen harcolt. Soifon megsérült, miközben a bankaiával próbálta megölni azt a mocskot, úgyhogy el kellett vinni a harctérről. Bármennyire tiltakozott ellene, az emberei körbevették, és védelmezték őt, amíg nem sikerült biztonságos helyre vinni. Hatan meghaltak közben… - Ichigo ismét nagyot sóhajtott._

_- Több kapitányt nem veszíthet el a Gotei 13 – mondta Matsumoto. – Természetes, hogy meg akarták védeni Soifon-taichou életét. Én is ezt tenném a kapitányomért._

_- Matsumoto – suttogta Hitsugaya úgy, hogy egyik shinigami sem hallotta, és hálás pillantást vetett a nőre, majd Ichigóhoz fordult, és hangosabban megkérdezte: - Mit tudsz Soifonról?_

_- Ha minden igaz, még mindig Unohana-san ápolja őt – felelte a narancshajú. – Amikor legutóbb láttam, egyik karját sem tudta mozgatni._

_Néhány pillanatig mindhárman csendben eszegettek, majd Ichigo folytatta beszámolóját._

_- Egyszercsak megjelent az a vigyorgó Ichimaru, és szólt Harribelnek, hogy menjen vissza Hueco Mundóba. Nem tudom, miért, hiszen a nő nem sérült meg, és nem mondhatnám, hogy én voltam fölényben a harc során – alig tudtam vele lépést tartani. Végtelenül idegesített, hogy felszívódott a küzdelmünk kellős közepén, de így legalább tudtam segíteni Yoruichi-sannak, aki még mindig Baraggan ellen harcolt._

_- Ketten sem boldogultunk azzal a mocsokkal. Néhányan próbáltak besegíteni, de csak útban voltak, úgyhogy szóltunk nekik, hogy tűnjenek el. Kénytelen voltam a bennem lévő hollow erejére hagyatkozni, hogy egyáltalán legyen esélyünk, de nem tudom sokáig viselni azt a maszkot… Már attól féltem, veszíteni fogunk, de Baraggan hirtelen eltűnt, és csak a fracciónjait hagyta hátra. Azokat egyenként le tudtuk győzni, meg is haltak mind, de nem mondom, hogy egyszerű dolgunk lett volna._

_- Az a sok hollow, aki támadta az osztagot, teljesen megbolondult, amikor az utolsó arrancarral is végeztünk. Olyan mészárlásba kezdtek… de hamar véget vetettünk neki, mert szervezetlenek voltak. Azzal, hogy nem volt ott senki, aki irányíthatná őket, könnyű ellenfelekké váltak. Csak túl sokan voltak, ezért nem ment olyan gyorsan a dolog, mint szerettük volna, és sokan meg is sérültek a shinigamik közül, ketten pedig meghaltak._

_- De legalább visszavertétek őket – mondta Hitsugaya._

_- Az lehet, de csak a szerencsének köszönhetjük – csóválta a fejét Ichigo. – Aizen végzetes hibát követett el azzal, hogy visszahívta a két arrancart. Nem tudom, miért tette… érthetetlen, hiszen akár még győzhetett is volna, és övé lehetne Seireitei egyik fontos stratégiai pontja, éppen a központ szomszédságában._

_- Bármi is vezérelte Aizent, biztosan jól átgondolta a szituációt – temette arcát a tenyerébe az alacsony kapitány. – Aizenről sok dolgot el lehet mondani, de azt nem, hogy bolond lenne. Valamit tervez… Bár tudnám, hogy mit!_

_A három shinigami gondterhelten bámult maga elé percekig, miközben azt próbálta kitalálni, mi is lehet Aizen terve. Végül Hitsugaya törte meg a csendet, amikor felállt az asztaltól, és a nyitott ablakhoz sétált, amin bevilágított a telihold csodálatos, kísérteties fénye._

_- Nincs értelme most ezen gondolkodni – jelentette ki. – Fáradtak vagyunk, egész nap harcoltunk mindhárman. Ha nem akarunk holnap összeesni a kialvatlanságtól, le kell feküdnünk._

_- Igazad van, Toushirou – bólintott Ichigo._

_- Neked én Hitsugaya-taichou vagyok! – mondta idegesen a kapitány. – Nem olyan nehéz megjegyezni._

_Kurosaki úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, búcsút intett a két shinigaminak, és elindult a szobája felé._

_Hitsugaya gondterhelten fordult hadnagyához._

_- Matsumoto, holnap nyugodtan pihenj. Boldogulok majd nélküled._

_- Szó sem lehet róla, taichou! – kiáltott fel a felháborodott, vérig sértett nő, és nagyot csapott az asztalra, úgy, hogy hatalmas mellei is beleremegtek. – Egy hadnagy dolga, hogy hátulról védje a kapitányát. Nem tudnék itthon ücsörögni nyugodtan, míg Ön arrancarokkal harcol, és az életét kockáztatja Soul Society-ért!_

_- Bezzeg az nem zavart sohasem, hogy szinte minden nap megfulladok a sok akta alatt, amit az asztalomra teszel a sajátod helyett! – csóválta a fejét tettetett rosszallással Hitsugaya._

_- Az egészen más, taichou – jelentette ki Matsumoto csípőre tett kézzel. – Holnap ott leszek, ahol eddig is: a háta mögött. Ha tetszik, ha nem, harcolni fogok!_

_- Jól van, jól van – sóhajtott Hitsugaya, miközben azon gondolkozott, miért kell mindig tragédiának történnie ahhoz, hogy hadnagya visszautasítson egy felkínált szabadnapot?_

_- Jó éjszakát, taichou – mondta szelídebben a nő, és átölelte az óvatlan kapitányt, aki majd' megfulladt a nő szorításában, azután távozott az irodából._

_- Jóéjszakát, Matsumoto – suttogta Hitsugaya az üres szobának, és ő is elindult szállása felé, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit – de hiába, még akkor is álmatlanul bámulta a mennyezetet, mikor a nap első sugarai beszöktek ablakán. _

* * *

_És eltelt egy újabb nap a háborúból…_


	5. Az elesettek emlékfala

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 5.  
**Fejezet címe:** Az elesettek emlékfala  
**Szavak száma:** 3456  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, a 10. osztag tagjai, Ichigo, Takezoe, Nanao, Renji, Byakuya  
**Figyelmeztetés:** erőszak  
**Ismertető:** egy emlék a tizedik osztagról.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

_Másnap reggel Hitsugaya komoran és kialvatlanul ment az osztag étkezdéjébe. Tekintettel a háborús időszakra, most nem lehetett egész nap megjelenni az ebédlőben ételért, hanem – Yamamoto parancsára – mindenki egyidőben étkezett, leszámítva azokat, akik őrséget álltak valahol._

_Hitsugaya szeme komoran pásztázta a termet, és minden üres széken hosszú ideig időzött pillantása. Tudta, kik hol szoktak ülni, így azt is, kik hiányoznak. Hiába voltak olyan sokan az osztagában, mindenkit név szerint ismert, kívülről fújta, ki mikor szerzett milyen tiszti rangot vagy kitűntetést, kinek hogy hívták a zanpakutou-ját, honnan származik, vagy éppen kivel ápol szoros kapcsolatot. Lehet, hogy nem mutatta, de nagyon törődött az embereivel._

_- Matsumoto hol van? – kérdezte meg egyik tisztjét._

_- Matsumoto-fukutaichou azt mondta, az irodában étkezik, taichou – jelentette a shinigami._

_- Értem – sóhajtott nagyot Toushirou, és leült, hogy nekilásson a reggelinek._

_Miközben a reggelit fogyasztották, a 10. osztag tagjai akaratlanul is a kapitányuk irányába sandítottak. Ugyan a fiú úgy ült ott szokásos, semmitmondó arckifejezésével, összeráncolt szemöldökkel, mintha ez is csak egy normális, irodai nap lenne, az emberei figyelmét nem kerülhette el hűvös reiatsujának zavart kavargása._

_- Kapitány, jól érzi magát? – kérdezte meg a hetedik tiszt, aki Toushirou közelében ült._

_- Nincs semmi bajom, Takezoe – jelentette ki a fiú. S mint oly sokszor életében, most is hazudott az alárendeltjeinek… _

* * *

_- Matsumoto – szólította meg a búsan üldögélő nőt Hitsugaya, mikor végre belépett az irodájába a néma gyásszal fűszerezett étkezést követően._

_- Taichou – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt a hadnagy._

_- Tudtál aludni? – néztek a nőre azok a mindentudó türkizzöld szemek, melyek mélyén valamiféle jeges, mégis szívet melengető csillogás tükröződött._

_- Persze, remekül – már megint az a tettetett kacaj, az az álságos boldogság!_

_- Én sem – jelentette ki Hitsugaya, mire Matsumoto arcáról lehervadt a mosoly._

_- Taichou… - suttogta a nő, és szomorúan elfordult._

_- Matsumoto, tudom, hogy ez most nagyon nehéz neked. Nekem is az – biztosította komoran Hitsugaya. – Előbb Kyouraku, most meg a saját embereink… De túl kell rajta lépnünk. Aizen bármelyik pillanatban támadhat. Össze kell szednünk magunkat, és folytatni a harcot. Ha nem így tennénk, kárba veszne mindaz, amiért ők meghaltak._

_- Rendben – szipogta halkan Matsumoto, és halványan elmosolyodott, úgy fordult kapitánya felé. – Miért van az, hogy mindig úgy érzem, hogy kettőnk közül Ön a felnőtt, Taichou?_

_- Erre inkább nem válaszolok – motyogta szarkasztikusan a fiú, majd leült a nő mellé. Matsumoto önkéntelenül is nevetni kezdett kapitánya megjegyzésén. – Legalább még önmagad vagy. Ennek örülök – sóhajtott Hitsugaya._

_- Jaj, Taichou! – tette a sértődöttet a hadnagy._

_- Matsumoto – nézett rá néhány perc hallgatás után a fiú. Hangja ezúttal komoly volt. – Kellene valamiféle megemlékezést tartanunk, nem?_

_- Igen – bólintott Matsumoto. – Esetleg a vacsoránál…_

_- Nem gondoltam volna… - mondta halkan Tousirou. – Illetve… tudtam, hogy sok áldozatot követel majd az Aizen elleni háború. De most, hogy tényleg elvesztettünk tizenöt embert…_

_A nő szelíden átölelte a kis kapitányt. Ez nem fojtogató öleléseinek volt egyike, hanem egy kedves, már-már anyáskodó mozdulat, s Hitsugaya nem tett semmit, hogy lehámozza magáról hadnagyát._

_- Ha jobban szervezem meg a védelmet… ha tökéletesebb a harci alakzat, akkor még most is… - motyogta a fiú, és bármennyire is próbálta leplezni, Matsumoto figyelmét nem kerülte el hangjának remegése._

_- Nem az Ön hibája, Taichou – suttogta a nő, és fejét a fehér tincsekre hajtotta. – Ön egy kiváló kapitány! Ha nem lenne így, már réges-rég másik osztaghoz csatlakoztam volna. Mi, az emberei, szeretjük és tiszteljük Önt. Bár, annak örülnénk, ha végre nőne pár centit – tette hozzá kuncogva a nő._

_- Matsumoto! – Hitsugaya fején vészesen kezdett kidagadni egy ér, feledve kétségbeesését._

_- Na, ez az én kapitányom! – nevetett a hadnagy, majd felpattant, és egy cuppanós puszit nyomva az elképedt fiú homlokára, kisétált az irodából._

_- Matsumoto! – üvöltött utána vérvörös fejjel a fehérhajú._

* * *

_Folytatódtak a harcok. A tizedik osztag védelmi állásain az ellenség nem tudott áttörni, ám a nyolcadik osztagnál jelentősek voltak a veszteségek. Hitsugaya végül kénytelen volt úgy dönteni, hogy Ichigóval együtt Nanaóék segítségére sietnek, hiszen az ezernyi hollow úgy hatolt át Rukongai északnyugati részén, mint kés a vajon. _

_- Ise, értesítsd a negyedik és az első osztagot! Kérj erősítést! – adta ki az utasítást a kicsiny kapitány, miközben jégbefagyasztott néhány gyengébb arrancart. – És szólj Matsumotónak is, hogy egy ideig maradok!_

_- Igenis – motyogta a nő, akin látszott, hogy még mindig nem tért teljesen magához Kyouraku halála óta._

_- Toushirou, van valami terved? – kiáltott oda Ichigo, aki egy hollow fejét vágta le éppen._

_- Neked Hitsugaya kapitány! – mérgelődött a fiú, majd felelt a kérdésre. – Nincs semmiféle tervem, Kurosaki. Minél többet meg kell ölnünk ezekből a mocskokból. Az, hogy hogyan… mellékes részlet jelenleg._

_- Jól van, jól van, csak kérdeztem – csóválta a fejét a helyettes shinigami, s úgy döntött, ideje bankaira váltani._

_- Kapitány! – sikoltotta Matsumoto valahol a távolban. – Hitsugaya-taichou!_

_- Mi történt? – kerekedett el a fiú szeme, miközben hárított egy cerót. Idegesen nézett körbe a harctéren. Túl sok hollow volt a közelben, és a nyolcadik osztag nem lett volna képes egyedül elbánni velük. Maradnia kellett, ám nem akarta a saját embereit sem cserbenhagyni._

_- Menj, Toushirou! – kiáltotta Ichigo. – Majd én elbírok velük, menj csak!_

_- Bi… biztos vagy benne, Kurosaki? – kérdezte kissé bizonytalanul Hitsugaya, és hűvösre tett egy menos grandét._

_- Menj már! – mérgelődött a helyettes shinigami. – Rangiku-sannak szüksége van rád!_

_A fiú még egy pillanatig bizonytalankodott, ám elég volt egy pillantás Ichigo csokoládébarna szemeibe, és mindjárt képes volt dönteni. A kicsiny kapitány egy bólintással jelezte, megértette a néma üzenetet, s egy pillanat múlva eltűnt, hogy a tizedik osztag védelmi állásainál bukkanjon fel ismét._

_- Mi történt, Matsumoto? – nézett halálra vált arccal földön ülő hadnagyára, s azt hitte, menten elájul. A nő karján hosszú, mély vágás éktelenkedett felhasítva a kifogástalan, porcelánfehér bőrt._

_- Taichou? – néztek rá a kék szemek, és Rangiku egészen halványan elmosolyodott. – De jó, hogy itt van!_

_- Mi történt? – ismételte meg türelmetlenül a kérdést Hitsugaya figyelmen kívül hagyva hadnagyának előbbi mondatát._

_- Gin… Akarom mondani, Ichimaru… - motyogta lehorgasztott fejjel a nő. – Rátámadott az osztagra. Kénytelen voltam egyedül kiállni vele, de… Nem… nem vagyok elég erős – Rangiku megrázta fejét, hosszú, szőke tincsei lebegve szálltak körülötte. Beszéde akadozott. – Azt mondta… azt mondta, hogy nem kell meghalnom sem nekem, sem az embereinknek… sem… sem önnek, ha… ha vele megyek._

_- Matsumoto – suttogta maga elé Toushirou, miközben kezei ökölbe szorultak._

_- Nemet mondtam, Taichou – a nő könnyes, de határozott tekintettel nézett fel a türkizzöld szemekbe. – Sosem árulnám el Önt._

_- Tudom, Matsumoto – biztosította egészen halkan a fiú, s arcán ritkán látott gyengéd kifejezéssel kezdte el vizsgálni hadnagyának sérülését. - Csúnya ez a seb, azonnal el kell látni._

_- Csak egy kis karcolás – legyintett a nő, ám a fiú átlátott színjátékán._

_- Takezoe! – kiáltott közelben álló tisztjének._

_- Igen, Hitsugaya-taichou? – sietett oda a férfi._

_- El kell látni Matsumoto sérülését. Hívj ide valakit a negyedik osztagból, lehetőleg valamelyik tisztet!_

_- Igenis – bólintott Takezoe, és máris elsietett a többi sérültet ápoló shinigamik irányába._

_Toushirou csupán most nézett körbe a harcmezőn. Osztagának tagjai közül sokan súlyosan, még többen pedig könnyebben megsérültek. Attól a helytől nem messze, ahol most állt, egy törött zanpakutou hevert a földön – rögtön felismerte benne hatodik tisztjének lélekölőjét. Szeme elkerekedett, mikor a katanától néhány méterre megpillantotta a holtan heverő nőt. Egy pillanatig a holttestre meredt, majd tekintete tovasiklott, s azt kívánta, bár lenne vak, hogy ne kelljen ezt látnia._

_A tizedik osztag nagy veszteségeket szenvedett. Huszonhárom élettelen test hevert szanaszét a harcmezőn. Volt, aki még törött zanpakutou-ját szorongatta a kezében, mások üveges tekintettel, utolsó döbbenetük emlékével az arcukon meredtek a semmibe, megint mások szinte a felismerhetetlenségig eltorzítva feküdtek a mocskos talajon._

_Hitsugaya észre sem vette, milyen gyorsan kapkodja a levegőt. Úgy érezte, menten szívrohamot kap, hogy itt fog meghalni, a csatatér közepén, de nem harcban, hanem ily szégyenletes módon. A talaj vonzotta őt magához, s már azt is nagyobb csodaként könyvelte el magában, hogy egyáltalán talpon tudott maradni. Bár miért is maradt talpon? Hiszen mindjárt…_

_Egy meleg kéz ért a vállához, kiragadva őt borzalmas gondolatainak fogságából. Hitsugaya úgy érezte, mintha egy álomból ébredne, mikor megérezte hadnagyának gyengéd érintését._

_- Taichou? – nézett rá aggódva a nő._

_Talán ez volt az a pillanat, mikor a kicsiny kapitány életében először kisgyermekként akart viselkedni. Szinte elviselhetetlen késztetést érzett, hogy odabújjon Matsumotóhoz, mint egy kisfiú az anyjához, és kisírja magát. Nem értette, mit keres ő itt, egy véres harcmező kellős közepén. Nem értette, miért haltak meg az emberei. Nem tudta felfogni, miért engedelmeskedtek a parancsnak, amit ő, Hitsugaya Toushirou, egy kölyök adott. Hiszen még mindig ő volt a legfiatalabb az egész osztagban!_

_A piciny kezek ökölbe szorultak – még a vér is kisercent a hófehér bőrből. Miért ment el? Miért hagyta hátra az embereit? Miért kellett neki, akinek a feladata a 10. osztag vezetése, most hirtelen a nyolcadik élére állnia? Itt lett volna a helye!_

_- Taichou, jól van? – kérdezte aggódva Matsumoto, s ennyi elég is volt hozzá, hogy a fiú összeszedje magát._

_- Igen – mondta halkan, rekedt hangon. – Igen, Matsumoto. Jól vagyok._

_Miközben Matsumoto karját gyógyították, Takezoe elmesélte, mi is történt a kapitány távolléte alatt._

_- Ichimaru magával hozott vagy kétszáz menos grandét, meg egy arrancart – vagy talán espadát? – is. Eleve túlerőben volt az ellenség, így csak tetézte a bajt annak a szemétládának a megjelenése. Csupán Matsumoto-fukutaichou gyors reakciójának köszönhetjük, hogy még élünk. Ichimaru hátulról akart megtámadni minket, miközben a lidércekkel harcoltunk, de a hadnagy időben észrevette, és még arra is képes volt, hogy távolabb csalja őt tőlünk. _

_- Nem volt olyan nehéz – vette át a szót Rangiku. – Gin figyelmét könnyű elvonni, ha tudja az ember, hogyan csinálja. Csakhogy hiába vittem távol az embereinktől, nem kerülhettem fölénybe. Hiszen ő egyike volt a Gotei 13 kapitányainak, én pedig csak hadnagy vagyok. Sajnálom – horgasztotta le a fejét a nő. – Bizonyára csalódást okoztam._

_- Matsumoto! – a tizedik osztag tagjai hirtelen úgy érezték, mintha megint Seireiteiben, az irodák környékén találták volna magukat, s ez is csak egy ugyanolyan normális nap lenne, mint a többi: kapitányuk hadnagyukkal ordibál a papírmunka, a szaké vagy a nő csínyjei miatt. – Mégis mi a… Talán Ichimaru a fejedet is beverte?_

_- Taichou? – pislogott értetlenül a nő._

_- Matsumoto, ahogy mondtad, te egy hadnagy vagy, Ichimaru pedig egy kapitány – folytatta megenyhült hangon a fiú. – Még én sem tudnám őt egykönnyen elintézni. Az a fontos, hogy megmentetted az osztagot!_

_Igen, az volt a fontos, hogy megmentette őket… És hogy ő maga is túlélte, bár ezt a fiú semmi áron sem mondta volna ki._

* * *

_Leszállt az este, véget értek a harcok, és a Yamamoto által összehívott esti ülés is. Hitsugaya nagy robajjal rontott be az irodájába, nyomában Ichigóval és egy megszeppent Rangikuval._

_- Matsumoto, hívd össze a tiszteket. Azonnal! – utasította ingerülten hadnagyát a tizedik osztag kapitánya. Amit Yamamoto a gyűlésen mondott, nem csupán megdöbbentette és felháborította, hanem félelmet is ébresztett a szívében. Átszervezni a stratégiát, éppen most… És így…_

_- Mindenkit? – kérdezte Rangiku._

_- Igen, mégis mit gondolsz? – üvöltötte Hitsugaya, mire a nő azonnal elkotródott a szeme elől._

_- Nem kéne így beszélned vele – mondta halkan Ichigo, aki jobb híján ismét a tizedik osztg irodájában tanyázott._

_- Tudom – motyogta a kicsiny kapitány, és homlokát kezébe temette. – Tudom…_

_- Nézd, tudom, hogy mit érzel – biztosította Ichigo a shinigamit. – Én is bosszút akarok állni Aizenen, és nekem sem tetszik a vénember új terve. Ráadásul úgy döntött mindenről, hogy titeket, kapitányokat meg sem kérdezett._

_- Sajnos joga van ehhez – sóhajtott nagyot Hitsugaya. – Mondd, Kurosaki, te is úgy gondolod, hogy…_

_- Hogy ez egy kész kamikaze akció? – fejezte be a mondatot Ichigo. – Igen, szerintem is. Olyan, mintha az öreg hajlandó lenne két teljes osztagot feláldozni._

_- De miért pont a nyolcadik osztag? – csóválta a fejét a fiú. – Azt megértem, miért választotta a másodikat, de…_

_- Ne tőlem kérdezd! – vonta meg vállát egy keserű mosoly kíséretében a helyettes shinigami. – Még mindig nem vagyok teljesen tisztában Seireitei rendszerével._

_- Azt tudod, hogy a második osztagnak és az Onmitsukidou-nak mi a feladata, ugye? – nézett Ichigóra Toushirou, és mikor az bólintott, belekezdett a magyarázatba. – A nyolcadik osztagnak nincs különleges feladatköre, de általában nyomozással kapcsolatos parancsokat kapnak. És általában Seireiteien belül._

_- Szóval szokatlan őket „terepre küldeni"._

_- Így van – bólintott Hitsugaya. – Általában az archívumokat bújják, nem pedig harcolnak – bár természetesen ahhoz is jól értenek._

_- De akkor miért őket küldi a soutaichou? – értetlenkedett Ichigo._

_- Fogalmam sincs – csóválta a fejét Toushirou. – Hiszen egy ilyen feladatot csak különlegesen képzett tisztekre lehetne rábízni. Ez olyan, mintha a mészárszékre küldte volna őket…_

_- Lehet, hogy nem merte egyedül a második osztagra bízni a feladatot – vetette fel a helyettes halálisten._

_- Akkor is… éppen a nyolcadik osztagot? Nem elég, hogy kevés tapasztalattal rendelkeznek ezen a téren, de a kapitányukat is nemrég vesztették el – sóhajtott Hitsugaya. – Vannak sokkal alkalmasabb osztagok az ilyen feladatok ellátására. Ha feltétlenül küldeni akar valakit a második mellé, sokkal jobb választás lett volna a tizenegyedik vagy a hetedik osztag. Esetleg a harmadik…_

_- Vagy a tizedik? – kérdezte Ichigo._

_- Vagy a tizedik – bólintott Hitsugaya, majd fanyar mosollyal a narancssárga hajú fiúra nézett. – De azért annak örülök, hogy nem nekünk kell mennünk._

_- Megértelek – bólintott Ichigo._

_Közben Matsumoto is visszaérkezett, és nyomában szállingózni kezdtek az osztag tisztjei az irodába. A helyiség meglehetősen szűkös volt ennyi ember részére, Ichigo kissé kellemetlenül is érezte magát._

_- A soutaichou parancsára átszervezzük a védekezést – kezdett bele minden bevezető nélkül Hitsugaya, tekintetével tisztjei arcát fürkészve. Azok meglepetten pislogtak a bejelentést hallva. – A tizedik osztag új utasításokat kapott. Mostantól a feladatunk az első osztaggal karöltve Seireitei központjának védelmezése. Ebbe beletartozik az első osztag minden épülete, a Soukyoku-hegy, a Megbánás tornya, a központi irattár, és a 46-ok Tanácsának épületei. Valamint természetesen ügyelnünk kell a saját épületeinkre is. Kérek egy önként jelentkezőt, aki állandó őrséget szervez az osztag területén!_

_- Vállalom – szólt az egyik férfi, és előlépett a sorból._

_- Rendben – bólintott Hitsugaya. – Minden kapunál és minden épület előtt legalább ketten álljanak őrt, és néhányan cirkáljanak a folyosókon – párosával. Senki se legyen egyedül. És tartsatok készenlétben mindenhol pokollepkéket, hogy támadás vagy bármilyen probléma esetén értesíteni tudjatok engem vagy Matsumotót!_

_- Igenis, taichou – bólintott a tiszt, és visszaállt helyére._

_- Ezen kívül a nyolcadik osztag hadnagyának kérésére egy csoportot átküldök hozzájuk – folytatta a kicsiny kapitány. – Ugyanígy kellene ott is őrséget szervezni, mivel a nyolcadik osztag különleges feladatot kapott, így távollétükben ránk hárul a feladat, hogy megvédjük az épületeiket. Van jelentkező?_

_A sorból ismét előlépett egy tiszt, mire Hitsugaya bólintott._

_- A többi tisztet megkérem, hogy Matsumoto és a soutaichou utasításait követve szervezzék meg a védelmet a város központi részén. Az első osztag hajnalban vár benneteket – fejezte be Hitsugaya._

_- Igenis – bólintottak a tisztek, és elindultak kifelé._

_- Még valami – szólt utánuk Hitsugaya -, ma éjjel 11 órakor gyertek a hátsó kertbe!_

_- Értettük – felelték a shinigamik._

_- Tervez valamit, taichou?- kérdezte Matsumoto._

_- Majd meglátod – felelte a fiú, és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést._

* * *

_Már majdnem 11 óra volt, mikor Hitsugaya irodájának ajtaján kopogtattak._

_- A hatodik osztag kapitánya, Kuchiki Byakuya és hadnagya, Abarai Renji – hangzott egy reszelős, mély hang az ajtón túlról._

_- Kuchiki? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú. – Gyertek be!_

_A helyiségbe egy fáradt és sérült kapitány lépett be, mögötte a még rosszabb állapotban lévő hadnagy. Mindkettejük ruhája szakadt volt, és testükön több helyen is karcolások, zúzódások és nagy szakértelemmel ellátott, bekötözött sebek éktelenkedtek._

_- Mi történt? – kérdezte egyszerre Ichigo és Toushirou._

_- Karakura… - motyogta fáradtan Renji, ám mielőtt folytathatta volna, kapitánya vette át tőle a szót._

_- Karakura város védekezése közben sérültünk meg – jelentette ki érzelemmentes hangon Byakuya. – Három espada ellen harcoltunk._

_- Szóval ezért nem voltatok ott az ülésen – állapította meg Toushirou, miközben teát töltött vendégeinek. Amikor végzett foglalatosságával, leült, és tekintetével a Kuchiki-ház fejének sötét szemeit fürkészte._

_- Pontosan mi történt? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Ichigo._

_- Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo, menjetek ki – utasította a két elképedt fiút Byakuya._

_- De Taichou! – tiltakozott a vörös hadnagy._

_- Négyszemközt kell beszélnünk – mondta sztoikus ábrázattal a férfi szemeit Hitsugayán nyugtatva._

_- Rendben – bólintott a fiú. – Kurosaki, Abarai, kérlek, várjatok a kertben!_

_- De Toushirou… - kezdte volna Ichigo, ám a kicsiny kapitány egy gyilkos pillantással elhallgattatta. – Jól van, akkor tartsátok meg magatoknak! – kiabált dühösen a fiú, és Renjit magával rángatva kirohant az irodából._

_- Miről van szó? – kérdezte Hitsugaya, mikor bevágódott az ajtó a két forrófejű fiatal mögött._

_Kuchiki sóhajtva tette le a kezében tartott csészét, és komoran beszélni kezdett. _

* * *

_Éppen Hitsugaya volt, aki elkésett a saját maga által szervezett összejövetelről. Nyomában egy fáradt Kuchiki Byakuyával – akit meghívott vacsorára -, lépett be a kertbe, ahol az emberei már várták. Miután üdvözölték egymást, a kicsiny kapitány minden további nélkül előrántotta Hyourinmarut a hüvelyéből, és nyugodt hangon kiejtette a „bankai" szót. _

_- Kapitány, ugye nem most fog az ígéretéhez híven jégbe fagyasztani, amiért nem csináltam meg azt a sok papírmunkát? – nézett a kicsiny alakra Matsumoto, hangjában némi remegéssel. Hiszen Hitsugaya Toushirou még sohasem vonta ki így a kardját az emberei előtt, a gyakorlótéren vagy harcmezőn kívül!_

_A fiú nem felelt. Nagy lendülettel a földbe szúrta a pengét a kert szélén, ahol azonnal egy hatalmas, jégből készült oszlop emelkedett a magasba. Az oszlopon a tizedik osztag két szimbóluma, a négyszögbe foglalt 10-es szám és a nárcisz volt látható, alatta pedig kisebb, de mégis jól olvasható írásjelekkel néhány név – az elesettek nevei._

_Hitsugaya Toushirou sohasem volt a szavak embere, így nem mondott semmit akkor sem, mikor visszacsúsztatta Hyourinmarut a hüvelyébe, és leült, hogy ő is megvacsorázzon az osztaga tagjaival._

_- Ez gyönyörű, taichou! – lelkendezett Matsumoto._

_- De nem fog elolvadni? – kérdezte Ichigo, miközben Byakuyával együtt leültek a kicsiny kapitány mellé._

_- Legfeljebb akkor, ha a soutaichou jön megolvasztani – jelentette ki a fiú, és nekilátott a vacsorának._

_- Jaj, taichou, ez olyan csodálatos! Jó tudni, hogy egy ilyen szép emlékművön lesz rajta a nevem, ha meghalok – mondta mosolyogva Rangiku, mire kapitánya kezében eltört az evőpálcika._

_- Matsumoto, ha meghalsz, ha nem, a te neved nem lesz rajta azon az oszlopon – jelentette ki sötéten a fiú._

_- De miért? – nyafogott a szőke nő._

_- Miért kerülne oda a neved? Hiszen még a papírmunkád sem végezted el soha! – ráncolta a szemöldökét Hitsugaya. – Különben is, tudod, milyen nehéz egy-egy nevet belevésni egy ilyen oszlopba? Szóval, meg ne merészelj halni nekem, Matsumoto!_

_- Igenis, taichou! – húzta ki magát a nő egy boldog mosoly kíséretében. Igen, Hitsugaya Toushirou nem volt a szavak embere… annál inkább a (nem is annyira) burkolt célzásoké._

* * *

Hitsugaya hitetlenkedve nézett a tizedik osztag irányába, ahol az emlékfalat látta csillogni. Ichigo felvont szemöldökkel nézte a kis kapitányt, aki megtorpant menet közben, és szinte gyermeki csodálkozással bámulta a művet, mit egykoron ő maga készített.

A helyettes halálisten követte a tekintetével a másikét, és halványan elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta, mit is néz ilyen bambán Toushirou.

- Mind a mai napig nem tudták eltüntetni – mondta halkan kuncogva. – Aizen őrjöng miatta… Nem tudom, hogy csináltad, de az biztos, hogy senki sem tudja megmozdítani vagy felolvasztani azt a jégtömböt.

Igen, az elesettek emlékfala, amit oly régen, egy évszázadnak tűnő messzeségben Hyourinmaru készített hatalmas műgonddal, örök mementóként emelkedett a magasba Seireitei kellős közepén, emlékeztetve minden shinigamit a harcokra, és a hősökre, akik a hosszú csaták során vesztették életüket, mindent feláldozva Soul Society-ért. Megőrizve a nevüket az örökkévalóságnak, hogy ne arctalan senkikként, a sakktábla egyszerű gyalogjaiként maradjanak meg a szívekben, hanem harcosokként, akik egy jobb világért küzdöttek.

A zsarnokság alatt a lelkek összeroppannak, az akaraterő kudarcot vall, de egy szikra is elég, hogy lángokba borítson egy egész világot, ha a szabadság emlékezete még él a szívekben. És Hitsugaya egyvalamiben biztos volt: a shinigamik, akik nap mint nap látják azt az emlékművet, még emlékeznek. S ha kell, Hyourinmaru tomboló jégvihara lesz a szikra, ami elindítja a forradalmat, és máglyára küldi a zsarnokot.

Toushirou most már tudta, hogy nincs egyedül.

- Amint megdöntjük Aizen hatalmát, pótolni fogom a hiányzó neveket azon az oszlopon – mondta halkan, jegesen égő tekintettel, elsősorban Matsumotóra utalva. – És nemcsak azon. Minden osztag területén lesz egy emlékmű. Ha kell, saját kezűleg fogom felhúzni mindet.

- Értem már, miért szeretnek téged annyira az embereid – mosolygott Ichigo, és vállon veregette a fiút. – Gyere, menjünk!

- Rendben – bólintott Hitsugaya, és hátat fordított az oszlopnak, az osztaga épületeinek. Ahogy a kanyargó sikátorokban, minden feltűnést kerülve, reiatsujukat elrejtve siettek kijutni a városból, a fiú arra gondolt, mennyire szenvedhetnek emberei az elnyomástól, a terrortól. Ismerte mindegyiküket, tudta, ugyanúgy ellenállnának, ha lenne erejük, mint ahogy ő is ellenállt, és ellenáll még ma is. Csak egy vezető kell az élükre, de nem olyan, mint Aizen, aki a háttérből irányítja sakktáblája bábjait, könyörtelenül feláldozva minden gyalogot, hanem olyasvalaki, aki egy a bábok közül, aki velük karöltve, őket védelmezve harcol.

És Hitsugaya Toushirou tudta, hogy bármennyire is azt kívánja, bár ne így lenne, ő az egyetlen, aki megfelelő erre a szerepre. S ez azt jelenti, hogy egy napon neki és Aizennek farkasszemet kell nézniük és újra kiállni egymás ellen. A gondolat is rémisztő volt, ám a kicsiny kezek ökölbe szorultak, és a türkizzöld szemek elszánt csillogással tekintettek előre.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushirou egy néma fogadalmat tett. Ki fogja ragadni embereit Aizen és Ulquiorra rémuralmának markából.


	6. Szökés

**Az utolsó kapitány II.**

**6. fejezet**

**Szökés**

A két shinigami gyorsan, minden lelket kerülve suhant végig Seireitei utcáin, olyan hangtalanul, hogy még maga Toushirou is meglepődött ügyességükön. Mikor egy hosszabb, kihalt sikátorba értek, a fiú egészen halkan megszólította társát.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte homlokráncolva. – Erre a város központi része van, mi pedig ki akarunk jutni innen, nem?

- Azt hittem, a shinigami nem megy sehová zanpakutou nélkül – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel Ichigo.

Hitsugaya szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Hyourinmaru!

Egy pillanatra sem feledkezett meg a szeretett pengéről, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ez az ember, ez a helyettes shinigami, aki a legnagyobb kockázatott vállalva megszöktette őt Aizen börtönéből, még ezért az apróságért is kockára merné tenni az életét.

- Köszönöm, Kurosaki – motyogta halkan a fiú, mire Ichigo szélesen elvigyorodott.

- Ugyan már, Toushirou, szóra sem érdemes. De igazán szólíthatnál végre a keresztnevemen!

- Tudod, hol tartja Aizen Hyourinmarut? – kérdezte a fiú úgy, mintha meg sem hallotta volna Ichigo előbbi mondatát.

- Igen – bólintott a helyettes shinigami. – Az első osztag épületében, egy átépített raktárban. Sekkisekivel* vonták be a falait, ha minden igaz.

- Remek – sóhajtott lemondóan Toushirou. – Szóval éppen Aizen orra elől kell ellopnunk valamit. Igazán biztatóak a kilátásaink, Kurosaki…

- Ne légy már ilyen negatív! – csóválta a fejét Ichigo. – Nem felkészületlenül jöttem ide. Mit gondolsz, miért nem hoztunk ki azonnal, amint lehetőségünk adódott rá? Aizen, Ichimaru és Tousen nincs a városban.

- Igazán? – döbbent meg Toushirou.

- Gyakorlatra vitte a Gotei 13 új tagjait Hueco Mundóba – bólintott a narancshajú. – És velük tartott két espada is.

- Gyakorlat Hueco Mundóban? – nézett fel az égre sötéten a kicsiny kapitány. – Mégis miféle gyakorlatot tarthat ott Aizen azoknak a szerencsétleneknek?!

- Őszintén megmondom, nem akarom tudni – morogta Ichigo.

A két shinigami néhány másodpercig szótlanul állt, majd végül folytatták útjukat. Egyik kihalt sikátorból a másikba szökkentek, kerülve a forgalmas utcákat és az osztagok belső területeit. Hitsugaya akaratlanul is végig azon morfondírozott, mennyire ironikus, hogy éppen neki kelljen tolvajként lopakodva közlekednie Seireiteiben.

Egyszercsak egy kereszteződéshez értek, ahol több shinigami őrködött. Nem tudták őket kikerülni, ez volt az egyetlen, még biztonságosnak nevezhető út az első osztag felé, hacsak nem akarták megkerülni az egész várost. Arra pedig nem volt idő.

- Mit csináljunk? – kérdezte suttogva Ichigo.

Toushirou az őrök irányába pillantott. A fehér shihakushou-t viselő férfiak és nők között felismert néhányat, akik őalatta szolgáltak a tizedik osztagban. A fiú fanyar mosolyra húzta a száját. Ez a nap aztán tényleg tele volt iróniával!

- Nincs más választásunk, tovább kell mennünk – nézett fel Toushirou a helyettes shinigami barna szemeibe. – El kell őket intéznünk.

- Ugye elintézés alatt nem arra gondolsz, hogy öljük meg őket? – vonta fel egyik narancssárga szemöldökét Ichigo.

- Nem, csak elkábítjuk őket pár órára – jelentette ki Hitsugaya küzdve feltörő dühével. Mégis mi a fenét képzel róla ez a helyettes halálisten?! Ki lenne képes megölni a saját embereit? Persze Kurotsuchit és az Aizen-bandát leszámítva…

- Van terved?

- Látod azt a feketehajú nőt az utca végén? – mutatott rá az egyik őrre Toushirou. – Jó harcos, de hajlamos óvatlan lenni, ha egy helyben kell őrködnie. Aki mellette áll, még rang nélküli tiszt volt, amikor Aizen börtönbe zárt, és kétlem, hogy túl sokat fejlődött volna. Ők a gyenge láncszemek az őrségben, velük kezdjük.

- Ismered őket? – döbbent meg Ichigo.

- Az én embereim… - motyogta alig hallhatóan a fiú.

- Az embereid? Akkor nem lenne egyszerűbb megkérni őket, hogy csukják be a szemüket pár másodpercre? – kérdezte Ichigo, amivel kiérdemelt egy idiótának járó pillantást a kis kapitánytól.

- Nem, te féleszű! – sziszegte Toushirou. – Szerinted mit tenne Ulquiorra és Aizen, ha kiderül, hogy átengedtek minket? Így is valószínű, hogy megbüntetik őket, de olcsóbban megússzák, ha elkábítjuk őket. Hiszen egyikük sem kelhet versenyre két kapitányszintű shinigamival, ezt Aizen is tudja. Ráadásul nem ismerem az összes őrt. Többen újoncok lehetnek…

Ichigo bólintott, jelezve, megértette a helyzetet.

- Elintézem őket, maradj csak itt! – mondta Hitsugayának.

- Kurosaki, értékelem, hogy kímélni akarsz, de emlékeztetnélek, hogy nem vagyok sem gyenge, sem mozgásképtelen. Elbírok néhány tiszttel, még Hyourinmaru nélkül is.

Ichigo csak a szemét forgatta, és jelzett a fiúnak, kezdhetik. Tudta, csak az időt fecsérelné azzal, ha tiltakozna.

A két kiszemelt őr éppen arról beszélgetett, milyen unalmas feladatokat oszt rájuk Ulquiorra, amikor két árny tűnt fel mögöttük. A shinigamiknak reagálni sem volt idejük. Ichigo és Toushirou tarkón ütötte őket, mire ájultan csuklottak össze.

Az utcában álló többi őr döbbenten nézett társaikra. Nem láttak mást, csak az eszméletlenül heverő nőt és férfit. Több sem kellett nekik, előrántották kardjukat, ám hiába, ellenfeleik túl gyorsak voltak ahhoz, hogy bármit is tehessenek. A shinigamik egymás után estek össze ájultan, s már csak egy volt talpon.

Hitsugaya a férfi mögé került, de hirtelen egy zanpakutou-val találta szemben magát. Egy zanpakutou-val, amit jól ismert…

A kard tulajdonosa döbbenten eltátotta a száját, mikor felismerte a türkizzöld szempárt. Hiszen akinek a torkának szegezi a katanáját, nem más, mint…

- Hitsugaya-taichou? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

Ichigo már Zangetsuval a kezében akart támadni, de a kicsiny kapitány felemelt kézzel jelezte, nincs rá szükség.

Toushirou nem szólt semmit, csak egykori embere szemébe nézett. De nem is volt rá szükség, hogy megszólaljon. A férfi halványan elmosolyodott, leeresztette a kardját, és hátat fordított a fiúnak.

- Vissza fogok jönni – szólalt meg mégis Hitsugaya. Úgy érezte, ennyivel tartozik emberének.

- Egy percig sem kételkedtem benne – mondta halkan az őr. – Készenlétben fogjuk várni, Taichou.

- Köszönöm, Takezoe! – sóhajtott a fiú, miközben leütötte a férfit.

- Ő kicsoda? – kérdezte Ichigo, miközben Toushirou mellé ballagott, Zangetsut vállára véve.

- A hetedik tisztem volt, de úgy tűnik, azóta tényleg sok idő telt el – mondta a fiú az ájult Takezoe arcán nyugtatva a szemét. – Minimum egy harmadik tiszt szintjén áll. Elő kell léptetnem és fizetésemelést adnom neki, amikor visszajövök.

Ichigo erre elnevette magát, majd fejével intett, induljanak tovább. Egy másodpercnyi habozás után a kicsiny kapitány elszakította tekintetét embere arcáról, és követte a helyettes shinigamit.

Annyi minden lett volna, amit mondani szeretett volna még Takezoénak! S még több dolog, amit kérdezni akart… Hogy vannak a tisztek? Milyenek az újoncok? Miféle feladatokat ad Ulquiorra nekik? Hogyan volt képes ennyit fejlődni? Mert fejlődött, igen sokat… Matsumotót eltemette valaki? Ki most az osztag hadnagya? Annyi kérdés… A kicsiny kapitány szomjazta a válaszokat, mint nyári aszály idején a hűsítő forrásvizet, de nem volt idő csevegni. Sietniük kellett, egy percet sem késlekedhettek.

Ichigo és Toushirou folytatta útját az első osztag épületei felé. Szerencsére nem botlottak több őrosztagba, sőt, egy árva lélekkel sem találkoztak. A kicsiny kapitány már épp megjegyezte volna, milyen mázlijuk van, mikor feltűnt neki valami.

- Állj, Kurosaki! – ragadta meg a narancshajú karját.

- Valami baj van? – nézett le rá egy aggódó Ichigo.

- Neked nem gyanús, hogy senki sem őrzi Seireitei központját? – szűkült össze Toushirou szeme. – Még Aizen sem érezheti magát olyan biztonságban, hogy őrizetlenül hagyja az első osztag épületeit… legfőképp akkor, mikor nincs Soul Society-ben.

- Nocsak, nocsak… Hamarabb észrevetted, mint gondoltam – szólt egy hátborzongató hang a hátuk mögül. – Nem hiába neveznek zseninek, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

A két shinigami ijedten pördült meg tengelye körül, s egy kuncogó espadával találták szembe magukat. A fehér ruházat fölött fekete haorit viselő férfi megigazította szemüvegét, és hátratűrt egy kósza, rózsaszín hajtincset a füle mögé.

- Te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte Ichigo, miközben Zangetsuért nyúlt.

- A tizenkettedik osztag kapitánya és a Kutatási és Fejlesztési Hivatal feje – mosolygott ellenségük. – Octava espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz.

----------------x--~~~~C

**Következik:** Nem várt szövetséges

* * *

*az a kő, amiből Seireitei külső falai készültek, illetve amiből az a torony épült, ahol Rukiát fogva tartották. Közömbösíti a reiryokut.

Bocsánat a késésért, az internetkapcsolatommal volt valami probléma. Most az egyszer tényleg nem az én hibám… :S  
Azt hiszem, ez az eddigi legrövidebb fejezet, amiért elnézést kérek. A következő viszont hosszú lesz, az biztos!  
Hát, remélem, azért tetszett! Kérek szépen hozzászólásokat! ^.^  
A következő fejezetben is a jelen történéseiről olvashattok majd. Valaki Hitsugayáék segítségére siet, tanúi lehetünk egy újraegyesülésnek, és a fejezet végén felbukkan egy jól ismert bolttulajdonos is. .

Liisa }i{


	7. Nem várt szövetséges

**Az utolsó kapitány II.**

**7. fejezet  
Nem várt szövetséges**

- A nyolcadik espada? – kérdezett vissza Ichigo megrökönyödve. Még csak ez hiányzott!

- Pontosan – bólintott Szayel.

- Toushirou, te menj tovább, én majd feltartóztatom! – mondta a helyettes shinigami.

- Dehogy megyek! – tiltakozott felháborodottan Hitsugaya.

- Úgyse engednélek – mosolygott még mindig Szayel.

- De Toushirou – erősködött Ichigo úgy, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az espada szavait -, nincs nálad a zanpakutou-d! A kardod nélkül nem tudsz harcolni.

- Idióta – morogta Hitsugaya. – Ha nem tudnád, én egy…

- Kapitány vagy, tudom! – vágott a szavába ingerülten Ichigo. – De ha nincs nálad a lélekölőkardod, semmit sem tehetsz.

- Te tényleg idióta vagy – szögezte le Toushirou.

- Á, micsoda remek előadás – mosolygott Szayel, és tapsolni kezdett. – Ezt elpróbáltátok?

- Fogd be! – kiáltott rá Ichigo. – Toushirou, te pedig húzz innen a büdös francba!

- Fogd már fel, Kurosaki, hogy ha tetszik, ha nem, maradok! – kiabált vissza a kicsiny kapitány, akinek a homlokán már az összes létező ér kidagadt.

- Komolyan, úgy vitatkoztok, mint egy régi házaspár – kuncogott tovább az espada. – Igazán bájosak vagytok így együtt.

- Hallgass! – üvöltötte Toushirou.

- És ha nem? – kérdezte ártatlanul Szayel. – Akkor mit teszel?

- Hadou #1, Shou – morogta maga elé Hitsugaya, ujjával az espada felé mutatva, aki a váratlan támadástól megtántorodott, és a fenekére huppant.

Ichigo felvont szemöldökkel meredt bajtársára. Bamba ábrázatán látszott, hogy csak most esett neki le, hogy a shinigamik általában képesek a kidou használatára… főleg, ha az illető shinigamik a Gotei 13 legifjabb kapitányai.

- Ez nem volt szép! – állt fel fenekét masszírozva Szayel. – Mégis mit gondolsz, te kis törpe, ki vagyok én?! Mégis hogy képzelted?! Ekkora sértést!

- Én szóltam, hogy fogd be! – vigyorgott Ichigo, mintha csak az ő érdeme lett volna Szayel szerencsétlenkedése.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyunk? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel Toushirou úgy, mintha nem egy hahotázó helyettes halálisten állna mellette.

- Ó, egyszerűen. A különösen veszélyesnek ítélt foglyokat Aizen-sama kérésére az én általam speciálisan erre a célra kifejlesztett vasláncokon tartjuk. – Magyarázta lelkesen Szayel. Toushirou nem tudott másra gondolni, minthogy a nyolcadik espada úgy beszél az élő, lélegző shinigamikról, mint valami állatokról, barmokról, kiket lánccal kötöttek ki a kerítéshez. – Ezek a vasláncok, mint mondtam, az én saját találmányaim. Azon kívül, hogy biztosítják, hogy a fogoly csuklóján és lábán a sebek ne gyógyulhassanak be, s teljes mértékben elfojtják a reiatsut, egy egyedi riasztóberendezéssel is el vannak látva arra az esetre, ha a kis patkányok szökni próbálnának.

- Szóval végig a nyomunkban voltál? – kerekedett el Ichigo szeme.

- Nem – mosolygott Szayel, és megigazította szemüvegét. – Miért fáradtam volna, mikor tudtam, hogy ide tartotok? Így legalább volt időm felkészülni, és kiüríteni ezt a területet, hogy méltó módon fogadhassalak titeket.

- Igazán megtisztelő – morogta gúnyosan Ichigo.

- Ugye? – kérdezett vissza az espada, mintha észre sem vette volna az Ichigo szavaiban rejlő élt.

- De most aztán takarodj, nincs időm veled szórakozni! – szólt a helyettes halálisten.

- Sajnálom, de… tudod, ha most legyőzlek titeket, Aizen-sama minden bizonnyal megjutalmaz, sőt, lehet, hogy egyikőtök a tesztalanyom lehet majd a laboratóriumban. A K+F Részlegnek több kísérleti patkányra van szüksége… A mostaniak elég gyengék, sajnos hamar kilehelik a lelkük… értéktelen, mihaszna kis rangnélküli shinigamik. Ám ti… ti mindketten egy kapitány szintjén álltok. Ti sokáig húznátok a kezeim között.

- Akkor leszek a kísérleti patkányod, ha Ichimaru rózsaszín szoknyácskában ugrálja körbe Aizent – morogta Ichigo, Toushirou hátán ellenben végigfutott a hideg. – Mi van? – fordult oda aggódva a helyettes shinigami.

- Ez az alak… Tisztára olyan, mint Kurotsuchi – felelte a fiú olyan halkan, hogy csak Ichigo hallhassa. – Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én szeretnék minél előbb eltűnni innen.

- Egyetértek – bólintott Ichigo.

- Mit piszmogtok ti ott ketten? – kérdezte Szayel eszelős vigyorral. – Unalmas arra várni, hogy tegyetek valamit. Támadjatok!

Ichigónak nem kellett kétszer mondani, máris meglendítette Zangetsut, és az espadára támadt, ám az anélkül, hogy előhúzta volna saját kardját, könnyen kitért a támadás elől, sőt a következő és az azutáni elől is. Szayel meglepően gyors volt, Toushirou tudta, hogy nehéz ellenfél lesz, de nem gondolt arra, hogy ennyire.

- Bakudou #1, Sai! – szállt be a kicsiny kapitány is a harcba, ám a gyenge kidou nem ért semmit: Szayel abban a pillanatban feloldotta, hogy megbéklyózta kezeit. – Bakudou #61, Rikujoukourou! – próbálkozott erősebb mágiával a fiú, s erőfeszítését ideiglenes siker koronázta: a hat fénynyaláb fogságba ejtette az espadát, Ichigo pedig máris lendítette Zangetsut, hogy lecsapjon ellenfelére.

- Getsuga Tenshou! – A helyettes shinigami nagy erővel támadt Szayelre, aki csak az utolsó pillanatban volt képes kiszabadulni a „fénybörtönből".

- Nem rossz – mosolygott eszelősen, miközben letörölt egy vércsíkot szája széléről. – A háború óta nem sebzett meg senki sem. Akkor is csak az a féleszű, tökkelütött hadnagy volt rá képes… Hogy is hívták? Valami Arabi, vagy Baraai, vagy…

- Abarai? – kérdezte egyszerre Ichigo és Toushirou.

- Igen, az – bólogatott színpadiasan az espada. – Nem túl jó a névmemóriám, tudjátok…

- Te voltál az, aki megölte Renjit? – kérdezte Kurosaki dühtől remegő hangon.

- Ó, nem, sajnos nem – csóválta a fejét tettetett szomorúsággal Szayel.

- Szerencséd – morogta maga elé Ichigo, s máris indult, hogy újabb támadást mérjen ellenségükre. Szayel közben előkapott egy üvegcsét, ami a fiút egy parfüm csomagolására emlékeztette, s maró folyadékot spriccelt támadója arcába.

- Bakudou #31, Enkosen! – Hitsugaya az utolsó pillanatban reagált, és az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megidéznie az íves pajzsot, hogy megvédje társát az espada olcsó trükkjétől. Automatikusan reagált, s csak most jött rá, felesleges volt ilyen erős kidou-t használnia, csak az erejét pazarolta.

- Getsuga Tenshou! – bújt elő Ichigo a pajzs mögül, ám Szayel ismét csak könnyűszerrel kitért a támadás elől.

- Hadou #31, Shakkahou! – támadott Toushirou is. – Hadou #32, Soukatsui!

Szayel a második kidou elől már nem tudott kitérni, a kék lángnyaláb vállát súrolta.

- Két kidou egymás után ilyen gyorsaságban… elismerésem! – nevetett eszelősen Szayel. – Azt hiszem, ideje lesz komolyan vennem ezt a kis harcot – mondta, azzal megragadta kardja markolatát. – Susure, Fornicarás!

Resurrección… Még csak ez hiányzott a két shinigaminak! Toushirou automatikusan hátranyúlt Hyourinmaruért, s csak akkor jött rá, nincs zanpakutou-ja a hátán, mikor ujjai a levegőbe markoltak.

- Kurosaki! – kiáltott társának. – Használd a bankait, most!

Ichigo még éppen időben reagált, mire Szayel lenyelte pengéjét, ő már Tensa Zangetsut tartotta kezében.

Az espada megindult Hitsugaya felé. A kapitány nem tehetett semmit, csak egy gyenge kidou-tól remélhetett oltalmat. Mikor a maga köré épített pajzs áttört, s már várta, hogy Szayel lecsapjon rá, hirtelen a semmiből egy alak termett kettejük között.

Az alak nő volt, s kétségtelenül espada. Szőke haja hosszabb volt, mint amire Toushirou emlékezett, lágyan omlott az általa viselt fekete haorira, melyen a második osztag szimbóluma díszelgett.

- Harribel? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Szayel. – Te meg mégis mit csinálsz? Ha Aizen-sama megtudja…

- Árulónak fog titulálni? Helyes, mert az vagyok – mondta keményen a nő.

- Az utolsó pillanatban – sóhajtott Ichigo. – Örülök, hogy itt vagy!

- Remélem, shinigami, betartod az ígéreted, és magaddal viszel – vetett a narancssárga hajú fiúra egy oldalpillantást a harmadik espada.

- Természetesen – bólintott Ichigo. – Nel már nagyon vár téged.

- Nehogy azt mondd, hogy… - motyogta Toushirou döbbenten.

- De bizony, Harribel-san a mi oldalunkon áll – jelentette ki vigyorogva a helyettes shinigami. – Tőle szereztük szinte az összes értesülésünk.

- Ne fecsegjetek! – mondta erélyesen a nő. – Induljatok tovább, én ezt majd elintézem! Gyerünk!

Ichigo és Toushirou habozás nélkül indult tovább, ám a kicsiny kapitány néhány lépés után megtorpant.

- Mi az? – kérdezte aggódva Ichigo.

- Biztosan jó ötlet hagyni, hogy egyedül küzdjön meg Szayellel? – nézett vissza Hitsugaya abba az irányba, ahonnan jöttek.

- Nyugi, ő a harmadik espada, az a Szayel meg csak a nyolcadik – terült szét egy biztató mosoly Ichigo arcán. – Simán a földbe fogja döngölni, főleg, mivel jól ismeri az összes trükkjét annak a mocsoknak.

Toushirou bizonytalanul bólintott, és folytatta útját.

- Hogyan… Miért állt át a mi oldalunkra? – kérdezte aztán.

- Én sem tudom pontosan, de barátok Nellel, tudod, azzal az egykori espadával, aki már a háború idején is segített nekünk – magyarázta Ichigo.

- Arra a kisgyerekre gondolsz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Toushirou.

- Hát… igen, néha úgy néz ki, mint egy kiskölyök, máskor meg úgy, mint egy felnőtt nő nagy mellekkel – vakarta a fejét Ichigo.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem kevered össze Matsumotóval? – kérdezte szarkasztikusan a kicsiny kapitányka, mire Ichigo kacagásban tört ki.

- Nem, nem keverem össze – mondta aztán, mikor kinevette magát. – Tudod, nehéz lenne őket összekeverni, mivel Nelnek zöld haja van…

- Értem – eresztett meg egy félmosolyt Toushirou is.

- Itt vagyunk – állt meg hirtelen Ichigo, és a velük szemben lévő épületre mutatott. – A középső szoba Aizen raktára. Az a fekete ajtó lesz az.

----------------x--~~~~C

A piciny shinigami kissé bizonytalanul lépett be a sötét helyiségbe. A nyitott ajtóból beszűrődő fény csupán egy vékony sávot világított meg a padlón és a szemközti falon, ám ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy körülnézve ki lehessen venni a tárgyak alakját.

Toushirou szemével végigpásztázta a helyiséget. Sok-sok fegyver hevert ott: zanpakutou-k, melyek közül néhányat a félhomály ellenére is felismert. Ha itt tartják őket, akkor sok embere ül börtönben, egy mocskos cellában.

Ahogy a türkizzöld írisz tovasiklott a helyiség egy másik sarka felé, egy kupac shihakushou-t pillantott meg. A legtöbb a régi, fekete egyenruha volt, de akadt közöttük egy-két fehér is, olyan, amilyet Aizen győzelme óta voltak kénytelenek viselni a Gotei 13 tagjai. A ruhakupac mellett hevert egy kisebb halom is: az egykori kapitányok tíz fehér haorija, s közöttük tizenkét hadnagyi jelvény.

Toushirou néhány másodpercig döbbenten nézte a halmot… azok a jelvények és köpenyek szinte kivétel nélkül tulajdonosuk sírján hevertek, vagy azok mellé temették őket… legalábbis Hitsugaya így tudta. A kicsiny kezek ökölbe szorultak, és még a vér is kiserkedt a fehér bőrből. Miféle mocskos dolgokat követett el Aizen, mióta ő börtönben ült? Vajon hányféleképpen gyalázta meg a holtakat, s velük együtt a Gotei 13 ősi hagyományait az a rohadt áruló?

- Toushirou? – halotta Kurosaki hangját az ajtóból. – Megtaláltad már?

Ó, persze! Neki most Hyourinmarut kellene keresnie, de…

Hitsugaya elindult a haorikupac felé, s egyesével kezébe vette a fehér köpenyeket és fából faragott jelvényeket. Hátrapillantva válla fölött látta, hogy Ichigo a fejét fogja, arcáról pedig leolvasható volt a fel sem tett költői kérdés: „ugye nem gondolod komolyan?!" Minden bizonnyal azt hitte, Hitsugaya a saját haoriját keresi, ám tévedett, s éppen ezért az alacsonyabb shinigami nem is törődött vele.

Hinamori…

Toushirou szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor kezébe került az ötödik osztag vérfoltos hadnagyi jelvénye, és felrémlett benne egy emlék a mosolygós Momóról, amint Aizenről mesél neki junrinani házuk előtt ücsörögve.

De nem, erre most nincs idő! Meg kell keresnie _azt_ a jelvényt!

Ám hiába, ahogy kezébe akadt egy-egy hozzá közelebb álló kapitány haorija vagy hadnagy jelvénye, keze mindig remegve állt meg, s bús szemekkel nézte a tárgyat.

Ott volt Ukitake véres haorija, a mindig mosolygó, játékos kapitányé… Egy tiszta köpeny, hátán a 8. osztag szimbólumával, az, amiben Kyourakut eltemették… Unohana koszos, Zaraki szaggatott, s saját, a többinél sokkal apróbb haorija, közöttük itt-ott Kira, Hisagi, Abarai és a többi hadnagy mocskos, gyakran törött jelvénye.

Végül, majdnem a kupac legalján, Toushirou megtalálta, amit keresett: a nárciszt ábrázoló fafaragványt, azt a jelvényt, amit ő maga adott Matsumotónak, mikor hadnaggyá nevezte ki. Emlékezett, mennyit kellett titokban győzködnie a vén Yamamotót, hogy az iszákos, munkakerülő harmadik tiszt megérett a feladatra, hogy magasabb pozícióban szolgáljon. Persze erről senki sem tudott, a kis kapitányka büszkesége nem engedte, hogy kitudódjon bármi ilyesmi róla… még Matsumotónak sem mondta el soha.

A jelvény, amit kihalászott a halom aljából, koszos volt, s a rajta lévő tízes számot egy vékony vágás szelte keresztül: annak a napnak az emléke, mikor a hadnagy életét adta szeretett kapitányáért.

- Öltözz át! – javasolta Ichigo, kizökkentve Hitsugayát gondolataiból. – Talán találsz shihakushou-t a te méretedben abban a kupacban.

Toushirou bólintott, s egy rozoga asztalra tette néhai hadnagyának jelvényét, majd Ichigo segítségével válogatni kezdett a ruhák között.

- Tessék, szerintem ez a tiéd volt – dobott oda egy fekete kimonót Kurosaki a kicsiny kapitánynak. Toushirou ránézett a ruhára, s valóban, az egykoron tényleg sajátja volt: felismerte a belsejébe hímzett nárciszról. Ő volt a legalacsonyabb az osztagában, könnyen megismerte, mely ruhadarabok tartoztak hozzá.

A fiú sebtében átöltözött. Jó érzés volt végre-valahára tiszta ruhát viselni, bár egy fürdő még jobban esett volna… vagy kettő. Nagyon ráfért volna némi tisztálkodás, Aizen börtöneiben nem adtak túlzottan a higiéniára. De a fürdés egyelőre ráér. Majd megmártózik, ha Kurosakiék rejtekhelyére ért.

Miután felvette a warajit, Matsumoto hadnagyi jelvényét ruhájába csúsztatta. Amikor végzett az öltözködéssel, és felpillantott, a falon valamiféle hidegen csillogó tárgyat pillantott meg.

Hyourinmaru!

A kicsiny kapitány szemeibe önkéntelenül is könnyek szöktek, mikor meglátta zanpakutou-ját, ami egy falba vert szögön lógott. Úgy tűnt, Aizen nem hagyta a többi közé dobni… Talán még ő maga is tisztelte a legerősebb jég- és vízelemű zanpakutou erejét?

Hyourinmaru…

Az ajtón át beáramló fény édesen csillogott a csillag alakú keresztvason, mint téli napsugár a tükörjégen.

Toushirou tétován a falhoz lépett, és a katana felé nyúlt. Óvatosan érintette meg a markolatot, s emelte le a fegyvert a szögről. Amint keze a markolat köré fonódott, dermesztő, számára mégis oly kellemes fuvallatot érzett. Lehunyta szemét, beszívta a levegőt – olyan érzés volt, mintha téli hóesésben állna egy végtelen síkság kellős közepén, és fagyos, kristálytiszta levegő töltené meg tüdejét.

Kinyitotta szemét, s lassan, egészen óvatosan kihúzta a pengét a hüvelyéből, hogy néhányszor megforgassa a levegőben.

Hyourinmaru…

A sötét szoba eltűnt, s ő hirtelen ott találta magát azon a jól ismert, kopár síkságon. Az utóbbi hónapokban a jég teljesen elolvadt, csupán kietlen semmit hagyott maga után… egy haldokló világot. Ám most, hogy újra kezében volt szeretett zanpakutou-ja, nagy pelyhekben kezdett hullani a hó, s a néhány kóró, mely itt-ott a földet tarkította, halk reccsenések és roppanások közepette jéggé fagytak ismét.

Toushirou arca oly hosszú idő óta újra kisimult. A közelmúlt szörnyű eseményei ellenére néhány másodpercig biztonságban érezte magát. Újra erővel teltek meg zsibbadt tagjai, reménnyel a szíve. Vett még egy mély levegőt, és körbejáratta szemét a síkságon, hogy tekintete végül egy vérvörös szempáron állapodjon meg.

Hyourinmaru.

Hitsugaya Toushirou arcán ritkán terült el gondtalan mosoly, s ez fokozottan igaz volt az utóbbi évekre, ám most minden oka megvolt az örömre. Végre-valahára visszakapta azt, aki a legközelebb állt hozzá, aki nélkül senki volt, hiszen hozzá, a lelkéhez tartozott.

A hatalmas jégsárkány megrázta szárnyait, és körülnézett a síkságon. Ahogy fejét forgatta, Toushirou hajára és vállára gyémántcsillogású jégpor hullt. Hyourinmaru torkából mély, reszelős, köhögésre emlékeztető hang tört fel – Hitsugaya tudta, nevet.

- Végre, itthon vagyok – mondta a zanpakutou szelleme fagyos levegőt fújva ki orrlyukain.

Toushirou észre sem vette, hogy Hyourinmaru hangját hallva egy kósza könnycsepp gördül le arcán, porcelánfehér bőrén, miközben kinyújtotta kezét. A sárkány nevetéstől s meghatottságtól csillogó szemekkel hajtotta a fiú tenyerébe a fejét.

- Üdv itthon! – suttogta a kicsiny kapitány.

- Örülök, hogy látlak, kölyök – kacagott Hyourinmaru.

- Nem vagyok kölyök. A nevem Hitsugaya Toushirou – mondta komolyan a fiú, de egy pillanat múlva ő is nevetésben tört ki.

Az idilli pillanatnak vége szakadt, mikor Hitsugaya egy kezet érzett vállán. A síkság eltűnt, s ő ismét a sötét szobában találta magát.

- Ne haragudj, Toushirou, de sietnünk kell – mondta Ichigo, és elengedte a fiút.

- Igen, igazad van – bólintott Hitsugaya, s visszacsúsztatta Hyourinmarut hüvelyébe, majd felcsatolta hátára. – Menjünk!

----------------x--~~~~C

Mikor a két shinigami visszaért oda, ahol Harribel küzdött Szayellel, örömmel nyugtázták, hogy a nő egy karcolás nélkül megúszta az összecsapást, míg az őrült tudós ájultan, rengeteg sebből vérezve terült ki a kövezeten.

Seireiteiből kijutni már valamivel könnyebb volt. Sőt, sokkal könnyebb! Harribelnek köszönhetően gyerekjáték volt eljutni a Nyugati Kapuig, s onnan Junrinanba.

- Itt nőttem fel – szólalt meg hirtelen Toushirou, mikor a kihalt utcákon siettek végig.

Ichigo láthatóan meglepődött a kicsiny kapitány szavain, nem volt jellemző, hogy magáról beszéljen.

- Igazán? – kérdezte mosolyogva. – A szüleiddel?

- Nem… A nagymamával… nem az igazi nagymamám volt, csak befogadott… és… - Toushirou nagyot sóhajtott, mikor ismét csak gyermekkori barátjának képe ötlött fel előtte. – Hinamorival…

Ichigo jobbnak látta, ha nem kérdez többet. Már az is nagy lépés volt, hogy a kapitányka ilyen közel engedte őt magához, hogy egy ilyen bizalmas információt megosztott vele. Nem akarta feszegetni a határokat, s nem akart szomorú emlékeket sem felidézni, vagy rémálmokat hozni Toushirou számára. Ám a fiú magától folytatta.

- Mindig együtt néztük a naplementét, ketten, olykor hárman – mondta nosztalgikus mosollyal. – Nyaranta dinnyét ettünk. Hinamori meg mindig felborzolta a hajam, és Shiro-channak hívott. Azt mondta, majd akkor szólít Hitsugayának, ha elvégzem az Akadémiát, és én is csatlakozom a Gotei 13-hoz.

- És te nem adtál neki becenevet? – érdeklődött mosolyogva a helyettes shinigami.

- Én… - Hitsugaya egy pillanatig fontolgatta, elmondja-e Kurosakinak és Harribelnek, de végül úgy döntött, senkinek sem árthat vele. – Én Ágybavizelős Momónak hívtam…

- Szép név – tört ki nevetésben Ichigo. – Igazán eredeti.

- Utálta – jelentette ki némi elégedettséggel a hangjában Toushirou.

- És a nagymamád? Vele mi történt? – kérdezte Harribel nagy meglepetést okozva.

- Amikor kitört az Aizen elleni háború, megkértem, hagyja el Junrinant, s menjen olyan messze Seireiteitől, amennyire csak lehet. A biztonság kedvéért a kapcsolatot is megszakítottam vele… Azóta nem is hallottam felőle, csak remélni tudom, hogy Aizen nem talált rá – sóhajtott gondterhelten a fiú.

- Majd megkeressük őt – mosolygott le a fiúra gyengéden Ichigo. – Majd megkeressük, amikor vége ennek az egésznek.

Toushirou nem szólt, csak bólintott.

- És most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Harribel.

- Egy nyitott senkaimon vár ránk innen egyutcányira – jelentette ki Ichigo, s valóban, mikor befordultak a sarkon, egy átjáróval találták szemben magukat.

- Kurosaki-san, végre! Már kezdtem aggódni – szólalt meg egy barátságos, nevető hang, s egy zöldbe öltözött alak jelent meg a senkaimon mellett. – Örülök, hogy látom, Harribel-san! S Önnek is, Hitsugaya-san!

- Urahara? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Toushirou, mire a férfi megemelte csíkos kalapját.

- Szerinted ki más állhatott elő olyan idióta ötlettel, hogy egyedül hozzalak ki a börtönből? – morogta szarkasztikusan Ichigo, és a kicsiny kapitány nem tehetett mást, csak egyetértőn sóhajtott. Igen, Urahara az ilyen és ehhez hasonló tervek nagymestere…

- Nos, mehetünk? – kérdezte az egykori kapitány, mire a két fiú bólintott. – Csak Ön után, Hitsugaya-taichou!

Toushirou vett egy mély levegőt, s utoljára visszanézett Seireitei felé, majd belépett a senkaimonba nyomában két shinigamival és egy áruló espadával. Szép kis társaság…

De legalább számíthat rájuk

----------------x--~~~~C

S Hitsugaya Toushirou tudta, a valódi bonyodalmak csak most kezdődnek. De legalább nem egyedül kell szembenéznie velük.

----------------x--~~~~C

**Következik:** Mester és tanítványa

* * *

Remélem, tetszett ez a fejezet. Én nagyon élveztem az írását. Viszont valamiért akadozik az Enter gomb a notebookomon, úgyhogy elnézést kérek, ha nem minden bekezdéshatáron van sortörés. Nem volt időm átnézni…  
Azt hiszem, nem árulok el nagy titkot, hogy bizonyos értelemben Ichigo fogja átvenni Rangiku és Momo helyét Toushirou életében: ő lesz a bizalmasa és a legjobb barátja. Azért is beszélt neki a gyerekkoráról egy kicsit… ^.^  
Ritkán vagyok büszke az írásaimra, de úgy gondolom, az a rész, amikor Toushirou a kezébe vette Hyourinmarut, kimondottan jól sikerült. .  
Szeretném előre jelezni, hogy a tavaszi szünetben nem lesz alkalmam frissíteni, így április 6-án nem lesz új fejezet. Ezért elnézéseteket kérem!  
Egy kis érdekesség: március 18-án lesz egy éve, hogy először töltöttem fel történetet erre az oldalra. Sajnos a zsúfolt programom és két zh-m miatt nem tudok olyan nagyszabású frissítés-maratont rendezni, mint terveztem, erre majd – reményeim szerint – a tavaszi szünet után kerül sor. Ekkor fogom publikálni 51. történetem, egy újabb one-shot gyűjteményt, a Juubantait. Ahogy a címe is mutatja, ebben a 10. osztagról szóló novellák kapnak helyet. Szóval, Hitsugaya és Rangiku rajongóinak kötelező! .  
Emelett, csak megemlítem, hogy jelenleg dolgozom egy történeten, amit szeretnék a tavaszi Animecon fanfic versenyén nevezni. Egy szomorú alkotás lenne, Rangiku belső monológja. Ez az első alkalom, hogy versenyre nevezek ilyen alkotást. . Drukkoljatok!  
Igen, ott leszek a SakuraConon. Mindkét napon. Aki szeretne velem találkozni, hívjon fel/írjon e-mailt előtte, hogy tudjam, hogy szervezzem azt a két napot. ^.^"  
Visszatérve Az utolsó kapitányhoz… Egy kis előzetes a következő fejezetből: Még mindig a jelenben járunk. Toushirou, Ichigo, Harribel és Kisuke Karakurába érkezik, és meglátogatják Yoruichi sírját. Egy rövid visszaemlékezés során megtudjuk a nő és Soifon halálának pontos körülményeit, majd hőseink a titkos rejtekhely felé veszik az irányt – ám nem olyan egyszerű odajutni…

Liisa }i{


	8. Mester és tanítványa

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 8.  
**Fejezet címe:** Mester és tanítványa  
**Szavak száma:** 3074  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Urahara, Harribel, Nnoitra  
**Figyelmeztetés:** erőszak, szereplő halála, trágár beszéd  
**Ismertető:** Hitsugaya és a "mentőosztag" Karakurába ér, ahol nem várt látvány fogadja a kicsiny kapitányt. Emellett bepillantást nyerünk abba, hogyan halt meg Yoruichi és Soifon.  
**Megjegyzés:** Nos, hogy tetszett? Személy szerint nagyon élveztem ennek a fejezetnek a megírását. Sokat gondolkodtam rajta, hogyan is írjam le Yoruichiék halálát – hiszen kevés szemtanú maradt, ők is jelentéktelen tisztecskék. A jelentés ötlete akkor ötlött fel bennem, mikor olyan ikonokat gyártottam, amiken Hitsu-taichou papírmunkát végez. Azért tetszett ez a megoldás, mert így viszonylag rövidre tudtam zárni a visszaemlékezést. Viszont így nem lett könnyfakasztó… Bár ezt talán nem is bánom annyira, mivel sokan írtátok, hogy elsírtátok magatokat olvasás közben. Meg amúgy is lesz elég szomorú fejezet…  
Az espadák személyiségével sokszor vagyok bajban. Harribel, Grimmjow és Ulquiorra még csak-csak, de mind Szayellel, mind Nnoitrával meggyűlt a bajom rendesen. Pedig még a manga megfelelő fejezeteit is újra elolvastam. Azért, remélem, egyikük sem lett OOC…  
Jaj, és még mielőtt valaki megkérdezi: igen, teljesen szándékosan hagytam ki a jelentésből a 8. osztagot. .  
Kérek szépen kritikákat, mert holnap van a 20. szülinapom! ^.~  
Gondolom, észrevettétek, hogy áttettem csütörtökre a publikálást. Korábban azt hittem, hogy lesz időm keddre megírni az éppen aktuális fejezetet, de tévedtem… szóval, az órarendemhez és szabadidőmhöz jobban integrálható a csütörtöki publikálás. Remélem, nem okozok vele nagy gondot.

* * *

- Bárcsak láthatnám Aizen arcát, mikor rájön, hogy megszöktettünk! – vigyorgott Hitsugayára Ichigo, mikor a senkaimonon át megérkeztek Karakurába.

- Nem azért, Kurosaki-san, de még korai lenne ünnepelni – csóválta a fejét Urahara. – Ha elfelejtette volna, Aizen nem csak Hueco Mundo és Soul Society felett vette át a hatalmat, hanem itt is.

- Igaz – vetett egy sötét oldalpillantást az egykori bolttulajdonosra a helyettes shinigami. – Ha megérkeztünk a búvóhelyre, el kell kezdenünk…

- Hát itt meg… mi történt? – szakította félbe a döbbent Toushirou Ichigót.

- Huh? – vonta fel a szemöldökét zavartan a narancssárga hajú fiú, de hamar megértette, mire is gondol a kicsiny kapitány. – Ja, hogy ez? Hát, így néz ki a világunk, mióta elveszítettük az Aizen elleni háborút.

A látvány… borzalmas volt. Toushirou úgy érezte, mintha egy Tim Burton által rendezett horrorfilmbe csöppent volna. Ugyan a Nap még csak lemenőben volt, az ég máris sötét, szürkés árnyalatot öltött – olyan volt, mintha nem is felhők és ózon, hanem füst és mocsok úszna a magasban. A Nap utolsó sugarai kísértetiesen világították meg Karakura városának kihalt parkját, ahol a zöld fű helyét elsárgult, száraz gyom vette át, s virágzó cseresznyefák helyett száraz kórók szegélyezték a macskakövekkel kirakott utacskát.

Toushirou emlékezett erre a helyre, a szépen ápolt kis parkra, hiszen többször is járt itt. Ugyan soha senkinek nem említette, de szerette ezt a helyet. Nem sok hely volt a Halandók Világában, ahol felszabadult lehetett, mindig úgy érezte, mintha fojtogatnák, állandóan gombóc volt a torkában, bárhová is ment… De itt, ebben a parkban mindig meg tudott nyugodni. A nyugalom kis szigete volt számára, ahol – ha sikerült megszabadulnia bolond hadnagyától és a többiektől -, szívesen ücsörgött a sétáló párokat és a játékos gyerekeket bámulva.

Emlékezett rá, hogy innen csupán ötpercnyi sétára van az út, amelynek szélén mindig a naplementét nézte. Azt sem felejtette el, hogy a park túloldalán egy futballpálya található, ahol egyszer ő maga is játszott… Kurosaki húgával. Emlékezett, milyen jól is érezte magát akkor ebben a világban – persze ez is olyasmi volt, amit hangosan soha ki nem mondott volna.

Hitsugaya Toushirou tényleg szerette ezt a helyet – valamilyen különös módon az otthonra emlékeztette. S Aizen még ezt is elvette tőle! Hiszen a pad, ahol mindig ücsörgött, most összezúzva hevert a fák között. A játszótéren, ahol egykor gyerekek játszottak, most csupán a gaz nőtt, a homokozóban a homok barnás-vöröses árnyalatú volt – talán vér mocskolta be? -, s a szelíd kis halastó bűzös mocsárrá változott.

A szobrokat, emlékműveket a parkban mind ledöntötték. A hirdetőtáblákról a plakátokat leszaggatta a szél - egyetlen, fekete alapon hófehér betűkkel írt hirdetményt kivéve. Toushirou tudta, hogy jobb lenne, ha nem menne oda, ha nem olvasná el, de… a lába magától mozdult, s már ott is állt a plakát előtt.

- Toushirou, mennünk kéne… - mondta kétségbeesetten Ichigo, aki minden bizonnyal már sejtette, hogyan fog reagálni a kisebbik fiú.

Hitsugaya nem felelt, hanem félhangosan elkezdte felolvasni a plakát szövegét.

- _„Új törvényi rendelkezések az Élők Világában… Minden világok ura és parancsolója, Aizen-sama, aki a mennyek trónusán ül, ezennel kihirdeti, hogy a mai naptól új törvények lépnek életbe az Emberek Világában… Ezen törvények bármelyikének megszegése halálbüntetést von maga után…" _– Toushirou döbbenten pislogott. – Ez csak valami rossz vicc, ugye?

- Sajnos nem – sóhajtott Urahara.

- Aizen-sama sosem volt teljesen épelméjű – morogta halkan Harribel.

- Erre már rég rájöttem – mondta keserűen a kicsiny shinigami. – De azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen nevetséges…

- Én nem tartom ezt viccesnek, Toushirou – szakította félbe ingerülten Ichigo. – Már ne is haragudj, de szerinted normális dolog ilyen „törvényeket" hozni? – bökött a plakát felé, mire Hitsugaya ismét olvasni kezdett.

- _„Szigorúan tilos sötétedés után élő embernek az utcán tartózkodnia… Tilos szellemekkel kommunikálni… Tilos szökött shinigamikat, szellemeket és egyéb túlvilági lényeket rejtegetni, ezen lényeknek segítséget nyújtani… Azon egyének, akik látják a szellemeket, azonnal kivégzendők…"_ – Toushirou ezen a ponton döntött úgy, hogy inkább felhagy az olvasással. Nem is akarta tudni, milyen törvényeket hozott még az a magát istennek képzelő, szadista mocsok. – Ez tényleg… nem vicces – motyogta halkan a fiú, és elfordult a plakáttól.

- És még a felét sem láttad annak, hogy mit művelt Aizen a kis csatlósaival ebben a világban – sóhajtott Ichigo. – Gyakorlatilag kikiáltotta magát egy mindenható istennek, és elvárja az emberektől, hogy ugyanúgy őt szolgálják, mint a hollow-k és shinigamik.

- Menjünk innen! – indítványozta sötéten a kicsiny kapitány, s Urahara nyomában el is indultak.

* * *

- Ha nem gond, tennénk egy kis kitérőt, Hitsugaya-taichou – mondta csíkos kalapjának karimáját babrálva Urahara. A kis csapat már majdnem a város szélén járt.

- Kitérőt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú.

- Meg kell látogatnunk egy… barátot – mondta halkan az egykori kapitány, s Toushirou figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy hangja bizony elcsuklott.

- Rendben – bólintott Hitsugaya.

Az egykori kapitány mutatta az irányt, s a furcsa kis csoport balra fordult, a közeli erdő irányába. Mikor beértek a fák közé, Urahara megszaporázta lépteit, s hamarosan egy tisztásra értek. A kis mező közepén egy sírdomb emelkedett ki a földből.

- Ez Yoruichi-san sírja – mondta halkan Ichigo úgy, hogy csak a kicsiny kapitány hallhatta.

Shihouin Yoruichi… Toushirou emlékezett arra a napra, mikor meghalt.

* * *

_- Hitsugaya-taichou! – rohant be egy hírnök a tizedik osztag kapitányának irodájába. Még csak nem is kopogott. – Elnézést, hogy ilyenkor zavarom! – kezdte a férfi. – Soutaichou-dono parancsára jöttem._

_- Ilyenkor? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a kicsiny kapitány._

_Késő este volt, éjfél is elmúlt már. A háború harmadik hetében jártak, s a 10. osztag kapitánya tehetetlennek érezte magát új feladatkörében. Seireitei központi részének védelme… ez egyenlő volt azzal, hogy reggeltől estig csak állt és bámult arra várva, mikor tör be az ellenség a városba. Aizen valamiért inkább Karakurára és Rukongaira koncentrált, nem csoda hát, hogy a kicsiny kapitány ideges volt. Általában hajnalig nem tudott aludni, s ilyenkor jobb híján a papírmunkába és a stratégia megszervezésébe menekült._

_- Sajnálom, Hitsugaya-taichou, de ez nem tűr halasztást – jelentette ki a hírnök, s ezzel egy vastag papírköteget nyújtott át a kapitánynak._

_- Ez mi? – értetlenkedett Toushirou._

_- Jelentés a mai veszteségeinkről – mondta halkan a férfi._

_- És ez nem ért volna rá reggel? – kérdezte morcosan a fiú. Így sem tudott aludni, s most még egy ilyen dokumentummal is tetézik szánalmas állapotát?_

_- Nem tudom, Uram – felelt a shinigami. – Én nem olvastam, csupán a parancsokat követve elhoztam Önnek._

_- Rendben, elmehetsz – sóhajtott a fiú, s mikor a hírnök távozott, olvasni kezdte a jelentést, melynek első oldalán szokás szerint összegezték a károkat._

* * *

„_Veszteségek az Aizen elleni háború 19. napján_

_1. osztag: Veszteségek nélkül zárta a napot._

_2. osztag: Lásd a részletes jelentést._

_3. osztag: Halott: 14 fő. Eltűnt: 3 fő. Súlyos sérült: 26 fő. Könnyebb sérülést szenvedett: 7 fő. Anyagi károkat az osztag épületei nem szenvedtek._

_4. osztag: Súlyos sérült: 2 fő. Az osztag épületei anyagi károkat nem szenvedtek._

_5. osztag: Halott: 23 fő. Eltűnt: 1 fő. Súlyos sérült: 12 fő. Könnyebb sérülést szenvedett: 43 fő. Anyagi károk: az osztag gyakorlópályája egy arrancar támadása során megsemmisült._

_6. osztag: Halott: 1 fő. Súlyos sérült: 14 fő. Anyagi károk: az osztag épületei anyagi károkat nem szenvedtek; Karakura városában több épület súlyosan megrongálódott._

_7. osztag: Súlyos sérült: 7 fő, köztük az osztag kapitánya._

_9. osztag: Halott: 2 fő. Súlyos sérült: 27 fő. Könnyebb sérülést szenvedett: 14 fő, köztük az osztag hadnagya._

_10. osztag: Veszteségek nélkül zárta a napot._

_11. osztag: Halott: 12 fő. Könnyebb sérülést szenvedett: 1 fő, az osztag hadnagya._

_12. osztag: Anyagi veszteség: az osztag kapitányának irodája egy sikertelen kísérlet során megsemmisült._

_13. osztag: Könnyebb sérült: 6 fő. Az osztag kapitánya betegség miatt harcképtelen."_

* * *

_Hitsugaya sóhajtva nézte át újra a listát. Szóval Kurotsuchi már megint felrobbantotta az irodáját? Ukitakén pedig ismét csak eluralkodott a betegsége… pedig nagy szüksége lenne rá is._

_A kicsiny kapitány tovább olvasta a jelentést, melyből kiderült, hogy Kusajishi, a 11. osztag hadnagya véletlenül megvágta magát a saját lélekölőjével, a 9. osztag két arrancarral is harcolt a mai napon, a 4. osztag készletei megcsappantak, ezért utánpótlásra van szükség, és Komamura több csontja is eltört egy espadával való harc során._

_Végül Toushirou az utolsó lapok egyikéhez ért. Nem lepte meg, hogy a szöveg onnantól kezdve piros tintával volt írva – a második osztag jelentése szigorúan titkos volt, csak kapitányok olvashatták._

_A fiú folytatta az olvasást, s szinte azonnal megértette, miért is volt olyan sürgős ez a jelentés._

* * *

„_A második osztag részletes jelentése az elszenvedett károkról az Aizen elleni háború 19. napján_

_Halott: 92 fő, köztük az osztag kapitánya._

_Súlyos sérült: 13 fő, köztük az osztag hadnagya._

_Könnyebb sérült: 2 fő._

_Az osztag tagjai egy időre Hueco Mundo területén ragadtak, ám Urahara Kisuke segítségének köszönhetően végül sikerült átjárót nyitni Karakura városába._

_A város területén harcok folytak, a 6. osztag által ellátott védelem szilárdan tartotta magát. Délután négy órakor az ellenség erősítést kapott. Ekkor a 2. osztag kapitánya, Soifon parancsára mindannyian bekapcsolódtunk a harcba. Körülbelül 15 perc múlva két espada jelent meg, és hamarosan kénytelenek voltunk elszakadni a 6. osztag mellől._

_Az espadák visszavonulásra késztettek minket, eközben jelentős veszteségeket szenvedtünk. Az ellenség bekerített minket, ekkor Soifon-taichou és Shihouin Yoruichi-san harcba keveredett a két espadával, míg a többi tiszt az arrancarokat és menos grandékat próbálta visszaverni._

_A harcok során az osztag nagy része megsemmisült. Az ellenség is jelentős károkat szenvedett, négy arrancar és körülbelül 200 hollow vesztette életét._

_Shihouin Yoruichi-san súlyosan megsebesítette az egyik espadát, aki ezután visszavonult – feltételezhetően Hueco Mundo területére. Ezután Shihouin-san Soifon-taichou segítségére sietett._

_A kapitányunk és a segítségére siető hadnagyunk súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett a harc során. Shihouin-san segítségével próbálták legyőzni az espadát, de nem jártak sikerrel, az espada erősebb volt náluk._

_Egy cero halálosan megsebesítette Yoruichi-sant, aki azonnal életét vesztette._

_Nem sokkal később felbukkant Tousen Kaname, és utasította az espadát, térjen vissza Hueco Mundóba. Aizen csapatai visszavonultak._

_Kapitányunk súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. A negyedik osztag emberei nem érkeztek időben. Soifon-taichou néhány perccel később életét vesztette._

_Hadnagyunk súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett, jelenleg a negyedik osztag épületében ápolják. Állapota Unohana-taichou jelentése szerint stabil."_

* * *

Hitsugaya emlékezett a jelentés minden egyes kis részletére, de arra már nem, a 2. osztag mely tisztje írta azt. Talán a kilencedik?

A 10. osztag kapitánya nem állt különösebben közel Soifonhoz, Yoruichit meg alig ismerte, mégis lesújtotta őt a két nő halálának híre. Tudta, mindketten erős harcosok voltak… ráadásul jó emberek. S még most is, ennyi idő távlatából, szíve összefacsarodott, ha csak rájuk gondolt.

- Toushirou, jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan Kurosaki. – Sápadtnak tűnsz.

- Csak fáradt vagyok – felelte monoton hangon a fiú.

- Nemsokára hazaérünk – mosolygott rá Ichigo, és a sírhoz lépett, hogy elmondjon egy rövid imát a nőnek, aki annyit segítette őt edzései során, s Hitsugaya is csatlakozott hozzá.

Miután befejezték az imádkozást, némán indultak tovább. Perceken keresztül egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak mentek és mentek a sötét erdőben. Hitsugaya végül megelégelte a nyomasztó csendet, és halkan megszólította Uraharát:

- Pontosan hol van a… rejtekhely?

- Innen északra – felelte az egykori kapitány. – Tíz perc alatt odaérünk, ha minden jól alakul.

- Ha minden jól alakul? – kérdezte egy gúnyos hang a hátuk mögött, mire a három shinigami és Harribel döbbenten fordult hátra. – 'szzem, nem alakul minden jól.

- Nnoitra, te meg mit keresel itt? – kérdezte élesen a szőke espada.

- Szerinted? Engem küldtek, hogy felnyaljam a mocskot, amit az az idióta Szayel hagyott maga után – vigyorgott Nnoitra.

- Ez meg ki? – kérdezte Ichigo.

- Quinto espada, Nnoitora Jiruga, a 11. osztag kapitánya – jelentette ki vigyorogva a férfi, majd kinyújtotta nyelvét, megmutatva az ötös számot ábrázoló tetoválását.

- Miért kell mindig egy espadának felbukkannia? – zsörtölődött Ichigo, miközben lekapta Zangetsut a hátáról.

- Én is épp ezen gondolkoztam – morogta sötéten Toushirou, és Hyourinmaru után nyúlt.

- Hajjaj, pedig milyen jó lett volna békében hazaérni – sóhajtott színpadiasan Urahara, és már szólította is Benihimét.

Harribel nem szólt semmit, csak összeszűkült szemekkel meredt egykori bajtársára. Néhány pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, majd ő is kardja után nyúlt.

- Négyen egy ellen? – kérdezte gúnyosan Nnoitra. – Ez nem lesz fair küzdelem!

- Talán szeretnél egy-egy elleni harcot? – kérdezte Ichigo. – Ha azt akarod, én benne vagyok.

- Félreértettél, shinigami – húzta még szélesebb vigyorra ajkait az espada. – Ez számotokra nem fair – mondta, és már lendült is Ichigo felé hatalmas fegyverével, ám mielőtt még odaért volna a helyettes shinigamihoz, Urahara állta útját.

- Bocsáss meg, Espada-san, de én leszek az ellenfeled – jelentette ki sötéten az egykori kapitány. – Ha jól tudom, te voltál az, aki megölte Yoruichi-sant.

- Yoruichi? Az meg ki a fasz? – kérdezte Nnoitra. – Csak nem arra a kurvára gondolsz, aki macskává tudott változni? Az a szőrös kis dög jól pofán karmolt, amikor harcoltunk. Még mindig megvan a helye – mutatott egy halvány csíkra az orcáján.

- Igazán? – kérdezte meglepően komoly arccal Urahara. – Sajnálom, de azt kell mondanom, hogy kettőnk harcát nem fogod ilyen olcsón megúszni, Nnoitra Jiruga.

- Nagyképű hülye – morogta az espada. – Nincs kedvem veletek szórakozni. 'sszem, inkább gyorsan végzek veletek, 'ztán visszacipellek titeket Soul Society-be. Ha jól ismerem Aizen-samát, ő majd bezár titeket valami jó kis börtönbe, ahol életetek végéig szenvedni fogtok. Vagy kinyír titeket? – vigyorgott Nnoitra, és Hitsugaya felé fordult. - Mindegy is, a lényeg, hogy az a cella, amibe' voltál, te kis porbafingó kapitányutánzat, kész paradicsomnak fog tűnni ahhoz képest, amibe' részetek lesz.

- Kurosaki-kun, rám bíznátok ezt a harcot? – kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel Urahara.

Ichigo egy pillanatig hezitált, majd igennel felelt.

- Ugyan má', te is csak olyan gyenge shinigami vagy, mint a többi – legyintett Nnoitra. – 'sszed, legyőzhetsz engem? Má' bocs, de én négy kapitányt öltem meg a háború alatt.

A csíkos kalapot viselő férfi nem felelt, csupán meglendítette a kardját. Az ötödik espada persze azonnal reagált, és hárította a sorozatos támadásokat, s ahányszor csak lehetősége volt rá, megpróbálta elvágni ellenfele nyakát. Ám Urahara ügyesen kitért minden csapás elől.

- Na, mi az, mégse tudsz olyan könnyen elintézni? – kérdezte gúnyosan az egykori kapitány, mire Nnoitra arca eltorzult a dühtől. A következő pillanatban kinyújtotta hosszú nyelvét, és a rózsaszín izom hegyén aranyló fénygömb kezdett formálódni.

Urahara az utolsó pillanatban tért ki a cero elől, de máris újabb támadást indított az espada ellen. Az egy ügyes mozdulattal hárította a csapást. Ekkor a kalapos bolttulajdonos úgy döntött, megpróbálja kizökkenteni ellenfelét a harc ritmusából.

- Elárulnád, Espada-san, hogy a zanpakutou, amit a kezedben tartasz, az tulajdonképpen fejsze? Vagy esetleg kasza? – kérdezte ártatlan képpel.

- Baszd meg, szerinted ez minek néz ki? – üvöltötte Nnoitra. Úgy tűnt, Urahara valóban gyenge pontra tapintott.

- Bocsánat, tényleg nem tudom eldönteni – feszítette tovább a húrt a férfi.

- Ha ezt akarod, te barom, megmutatom, milyen fegyver is ez! – kiabálta magából kikelve az espada. – Inore, Santa Teresa!

- Szerintem nem ez volt a megfelelő taktika – morogta az orra alatt a csatát tétlenül figyelő Toushirou.

- Pedig úgy tűnik, hogy direkt csinálta – sóhajtott Ichigo.

- És tessék, most már egy négykezű espadával áll szemben – forgatta a szemét a kicsiny kapitány.

- Hidd el, Toushirou, én már régen feladtam, hogy megtaláljam a logikát Urahara-san cselekedeteiben – csóválta a fejét a narancssárga hajú fiú.

Közben Urahara úgy döntött, ideje bekeményíteni és valóban komolyan venni a harcot.

- Okiro, Benihime! – szólította zanpakutou-ját, ám nem volt elég gyors. Nnoitra egyik karja a magasba lendült, és kaszája súrolta az egykori kapitány vállát.

A férfi a földre rogyott, s az espada fenyegetően emelkedett fölé.

- Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, Kurosaki, de szerintem most kellene közbeavatkoznunk – jelentette ki Hitsugaya.

- Egyetértek – bólintott Ichigo, és egy pillanat múlva a két shinigami már Nnoitra és Urahara között állt kivont karddal.

- Na, mi van, mégiscsak beszálltok? – kérdezte még mindig vigyorogva az ötödik espada. A helyettes shinigami egy Getsuga Tenshou-val válaszolt, de a támadás sikertelen volt.

A két shinigami vagy tíz percen keresztül küzdött Nnoitrával, de egyszer sem tudták megsebesíteni az espadát. Mikor végre-valahára Toushirou egyik döfése célt ért, ellenfelük csak gúnyosan elmosolyodott. A katana pengéje lepattant Nnoitra mellkasáról, s még csak egy apró karcolás sem maradt helyén.

- Mi a…? – Ichigo meg volt döbbenve.

- Hierro. Így hívják ezt a technikát – jelentette ki Nnoitra. – Nem tudtok megsebezni.

A két shinigami csak a homlokát ráncolta. Egyszerre lendültek ismét támadásba, ám hiába találták el egyre gyakrabban és gyakrabban az espadát, mégsem értek el vele semmit. Csak idejüket és erejüket pazarolták. Már mindketten kezdtek fáradni, s Hitsugaya tudta, nem lesz jó vége a harcnak, ha nem vetnek neki véget néhány percen belül.

- Kurosaki – szólította meg Ichigót olyan halkan, hogy ellenfelük ne hallhassa -, állj félre!

- De Toushirou…! – méltatlankodott a helyettes shinigami, de a kicsiny kapitány közbeszólt.

- Ha nem akarod gleccserként végezni, állj félre! – Ichigo ekkor már nem ellenkezett, teljesítette barátja kérését.

Mikor Hitsugaya látta, hogy Kurosaki, Urahara és Harribel elég távol vannak tőle és Nnoitrától, egy pillanatra lehunyta szemét. Izgatott remegés futott végig egész testén, ahogy összegyűjtötte minden erejét. Régóta várt erre a pillanatra, s most kellemes borzongás járta be gerincét, ahogy a magasba emelte zanpakutou-ját.

„Hyourinmaru?" – szólította meg magában fegyverét.

„Igen?" – kérdezte a sárkány.

„Készen állsz?"

„Természetesen, ha te is" – hangzott a megnyugtató válasz, s Hitsugayának többre nem volt szüksége.

- Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru! – A szavak nem kiáltásként, hanem halk suttogásként hagyták el ajkait. A kicsiny kapitány érezte, ahogy minden zsigerét átjárja az a jól ismert, megnyugtató, jéghideg reiatsu. Oly hosszú idő után újra érezte magában a jégsárkány mindent elsöprő erejét, érzékelte a levegő összes páracseppjét, teste lehűlt, mintha nem is harcolt volna eddig.

- A picsába! – morogta Nnoitra, ahogy kitért a hatalmas jégsárkány elől.

Toushirou élvezte a harcot, hiszen újra érezte azt a kellemes izgalmat, amiért szeretett shinigami lenni. Ám ennek ellenére hamar rá kellett jönnie, hogy a shikai nem lesz elég az ötödik espada ellen. Mikor egy lélegzetvételnyi szünethez jutott, el is kiáltotta magát:

- Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru! – Ez volt csak az élet! Végre újra szárnyalhatott a fellegek között! Aizen börtönében egy kalitkába zárt madár volt, akinek kitépték szárnyait, s most újra visszakapta szabadságát.

Talán Nnoitra erősebb volt nála, lehet, hogy az espadának kellett volna győznie… ám mégsem így történt. Az a csodálatos érzés, mely átjárta minden tagját, arról is biztosította, hogy nem veszíthet.

- Hyouten Hyakkashou! – kiáltotta a kicsiny kapitány, s a felhők közül hópelyhek kezdtek hullni Nnoitra testére. Az espada tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy a pelyhek jégvirágokká változnak, amint bőréhez érnek, s lassan betemetik, elnyelik őt. Nem tehetett mást, csak káromkodott, és átkozta a kicsiny kapitányt. S mikor az utolsó hópehely is lehullt, nem szólt többé.

- Toushirou! – rohant oda Ichigo a fiúhoz. – Szép munka!

- Lenyűgöző, Hitsugaya-taichou – bólintott mosolyogva Urahara is, miközben Harribel csak döbbenten bámulta a jégvirágokból álló oszlopot.

- Kurosaki! – Toushirou türkizzöld szemeit a helyettes shinigamira emelte. – Zúzd szét!

Ichigo bólintott, és egy Getsuga Tenshou-val apró szilánkokká törte a gyémántkeménységű jeget. S Nnoitra Jiruga halott volt.

- Menjünk! – indítványozta a kicsiny kapitány, és a kis csapat folytatta útját a rejtekhely felé.

* * *

Egy espada átállt az oldalukra, egy pedig halott volt. Már csupán nyolc maradt, már csak őket kell legyőzniük, s Aizen ereje végleg meggyengül. Toushirou akkor és ott úgy érezte, mindenre képes, nincs számára lehetetlen. Akár mind a nyolc espadával kiállt volna egyedül.

Úgy gondolta, küzdelmük nem is olyan lehetetlen vállalkozás.


End file.
